The Silent Protector
by Nick145
Summary: Being one of if not the most powerful spiritual being to ever exist was easy. Becomming a Captain of the Gotei 13 wasn't too hard. Being banished from the only place I have called home for nearly 2000 years however was the hardest thing I have ever had to endure. My name is Kioshi Mamoru and this is my story. Rated T for mild language and violence. WIP
1. Prologue

My name is Kioshi Mamoru. I am the former commander of the S.R.P.D. (Spiritual Realms Protection Division), although then we just called ourselves the 14th division. While we weren't an official squad of the Gotei 13, we were given the same rights and authority as actual squad members. I guess you could consider us private contractors. We are allies of the Soul Society, but we do not take orders from the Soul King or my brother Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. That's quite the bomb to drop, I'm sure. Yes, it is completely true. Genryusai and I are brothers. We were both exceptionally powerful humans when we were alive. This is our story.

-2,257 YEARS BEFORE ICHIGO GAINS SOUL REAPER POWERS-

One day when we were around fifteen years of age, we encountered a monster while hiking near the stream next to our home. At once, we knew it was not our imagination and that something was terribly wrong.

The monster, that I would soon come to know as a Hollow, seemed to eye us up before it lunged at Genryusai, who was two years younger than me. Even at that young age I was very protective over those close to me, so I did the only thing I could think of to save him. I pushed him out of the way of the attack, taking the entirety of it upon myself. I let out a blood curdling scream as I felt the beast's teeth sink into the flesh of my leg-all of the way to the bone. Once the teeth reached my femur, the pain of having my flesh shredded was overwhelmed by an intense searing heat. This–for lack of a better term–fire seemed to come from the hollows teeth and traveled into my bones and from there, into my very soul.

It was then that I realized the beast was seriously wounded. It was missing its left arm. It also had several slashes in its chest and back. But above all, I noticed the six-inch-wide hole in its chest where its heart should be.

My father told stories of terrible undead creatures from another dimension that would feed on the souls of the living. I couldn't understand how a monster from one of my father's bedtime stories could be there attacking us. Then I remembered that the brave knight would always swoop in and save the innocent person about to be devoured. My dad said the knight would find the person in danger by his reiryoku being pushed out.

I started to search for my reiryoku. After a few seconds, I found it. I thought that it must have been the wrong thing to do, since the hollow only sunk his teeth deeper onto my leg, shattering my femur bone. All of a sudden, the hollow released me and let out an anguished yelp as its right arm was severed from its body. Then I was falling, and I realized this beast was at least fifty feet tall.

Several thoughts were running through my head as I was falling to my death. What happened to make its arm fall off? Where is the brave knight that is supposed to save me? Who will protect my brother if I die? The knight isn't real. No one is coming to save us. If no one will protect my brother, then I will not die. I will survive so I can protect my brother! As soon as that thought passed through my head I felt my reiryoku release itself. One small burst of power; then a second medium burst of power; and finally, as I was fifteen feet from the ground, a third, massive burst of power left my body.

When I was only five feet from the ground, a man clad in a black shihakusho caught me. I couldn't see his face. Everything was going black. I couldn't see at all; but I could hear. I could hear him frantically calling my name. "Kioshi! Kioshi! Kioshi! Damn it! Son, listen to me. If it all goes black, that's ok. Just find the light and don't let go of it." After those words left the mouth of the man that I had identified as my father, I felt a horrible pain in my chest.

In order to save my life, my father had to give me his shinigami powers. This was not illegal, nor was it commonly known that it was possible. My father stabbed me through my heart with his Zanpakutō, and forced his immense reiryoku through it.

Frankly, it's too difficult to remember anything else in great detail. Try to understand, this was over two-thousand years ago. Not to mention I was still alive when this happened. That makes it ten times more difficult to recall many, if any details.

Basically, I became a soul reaper. I used my Zanpakutō to slice through the monsters mask as per my father's instructions. My father used the last of his reiryoku to heal my injuries and explain what happened.

My father said he had encountered the hollow near our home. He asked the hollow to leave in peace. I will never know why, nor do I care why. Anyways, the hollow didn't seem to understand what my father said to it, and so my dad proceeded to attack the beast. He had severed one of its arms and given it several other serious wounds. The hollow, knowing it couldn't win, fled. It must have had the ability to mask its reiatsu, because it could no longer be sensed. It was then that he felt my spiritual pressure fluctuate before it started flaring in increasingly large bursts. He rushed to my location only to discover my soul was in the process of being devoured by the same hollow he had just fought. Knowing I could hold on a little longer, my father got Genryusai, who had fainted, a safe distance away from what was soon to be a battlefield. He returned in a spectacular display of shunpo and sliced off the hollow's arm, causing it to release me from its mouth. My dad caught me just before I fell to the ground. This was when he gave me his powers, and I slew the beast that had caused my family harm. My father then told me that the hollow that I killed had devoured a portion of my soul.

In order for my soul not to collapse upon itself due to the void that was created by the hollow devouring a portion of my soul, I subconsciously took a piece of the hollow's soul into my own. Being a fifteen-year-old human at the time, I had no clue what that meant. I don't think my father knew either.

My father died less than a half an hour later. Since he had given me all of his spiritual energy, he wasn't able to heal himself. He bled out while I sat in his lap.

I lived a long happy life, dying at the ripe old age of eighty-three. Because I was already a soul reaper when I died, I woke up in the Soul Society with all my powers and memories fully intact. A few months after I woke in the west district 30 of the Rukongai, I headed inwards to the Seireitei to the Shino Academy so I could become an official soul reaper. I stayed an unseated member of squad eight for nearly twelve hundred years. Over the next four hundred years, I ascended the ranks through many different squads. I was promoted to the fifteenth seat of squad six, then to the twelfth seat of squad ten, then I became the third seat of squad two before finally, I was awarded the rank of lieutenant in squad twelve.


	2. Chapter 1

The Silent Protector

Chapter 1

-500 YEARS BEFORE ICHIGO GAINS SOUL REAPER POWERS-

Buried deep within the Kuchiki clan's record books lies a clan name that has been long forgotten. A clan that had the duty of protecting the leaders of Hueco Mundo and the innocents of the Spiritually Enriched Zones in the world of the living. A clan that was banished to the sands of Hueco Mundo after being experimented on by a member of the Royal Guard. A clan that will soon reemerge and reclaim the positions they once held. That clan would be the Mamoru's; one of the four great noble clans, headed by one of the most skilled and powerful soul reapers to ever exist. He was the first soul reaper to gain his powers while still alive. That man is Kioshi Mamoru, the former captain of squad 14. This is his story.

It was an unusually dark and chilly night. Kioshi was just a lieutenant of squad 12 back then. His captain had to go to some fancy dinner party so he was stuck with more than his fair share of the paperwork. It was just after ten o'clock at night when he had finished and was finally ready to leave.

Once Kioshi had stepped out into the cold night air, he sensed something not unusual but frightening nonetheless. The captain of the 11th division, the 7th Kenpachi Futsunushi Inuzuri, was running through the Seireitei most likely chasing after one of his subordinates demanding a spar. That wasn't the frightening part though. The unnerving thing was that the Kenpachi was heading straight for the lieutenant's home where Kioshi's wife and child lived.

It wasn't uncommon for himself and the captain of the 11th division to spar every once in a while. It wasn't even uncommon for Kenpachi to come by his home every now and then. The only clue he had that something was wrong was that Futsunushi's spirit energy was pouring out at rates that would normally be found on a battlefield. With how strong it was, it would kill his son unless another strong spiritual pressure was there to shield him from Futsunushi. As soon as Kioshi realized this, he took off using his fastest shunpo, heading directly towards his home but knowing he wouldn't make it there in time to protect his family.

After a minute or so, Kioshi had made it a quarter of the way there. Then he felt another captain class spiritual pressure wash over him. This one was definitely that of a hollow and if Kioshi was a betting man, he would have bet his life that it was a Vasto Lorde. That's when he realized why Kenpachi was near his home. The Vasto Lorde was heading straight there and the captain was in pursuit.

Kioshi needed to do something fast if he wanted to get there in time to protect his loved ones. So he decided to use his hollow powers in the hope of increasing his speed. He took a deep breath and called out to the portion of the hollow's soul he had absorbed. Said portion of said soul had become a being of power inside his inner world and turned into an inverse copy of himself. He named this new spiritual being an "inner hollow."

"Hollow. Hollow, are you there?" Kioshi mentally called in a slightly-panicked tone.

Trying to soothe his host, the inner hollow responded, "I'm here, partner, just relax. What has you so worked up anyways?"

"Shizu and Jakunen are in serious trouble. I need more speed in order to protect them," said Kioshi in an even more panicked tone.

The hollow replied in an offended and angry voice, "And just why should I help you? Hmm… You have never done anything for me. Every time you contact me it's give me this, help me with this, or teach me how to do this."

"Please I will do anything. I can't lose them!" Kioshi mentally screamed, completely letting his panic take over.

After thinking for a second, his inner hollow responded in a calm voice. "Alright, I'll make you a deal, partner. If you give me control of your body for a few days every month, I will lend you the entirety of my powers."

"Fine. Whatever. Just a few conditions though." Kioshi quickly responded, relief washing over him.

"I figured as much. What are they?" replied the hollow, slightly disgruntled that his wants were going to be limited.

"First and foremost, I will only give you control while in Hueco Mundo. Second, you are only allowed to harm other hollows. No humans and no soul reapers. Lastly, I will need to retain the ability to regain control if something happens or if I deem that you have gone too far in your 'fun'. Do you understand and accept?" said Kioshi in a commanding voice.

Stunned, the hollow replies in a slightly unsure voice, "Yeah, I understand and accept your terms. I can't even believe you are allowing this to happen."

"Me neither, me neither." said Kioshi, also sounding uncertain.

While he was talking to his inner hollow, his body was slowly undergoing Hollowfication. While Kioshi didn't know this at the time, he has since learned that his hollow form is rather simplistic in nature. His entire body became covered in a thick white substance that resembled bone. His entire head was covered in the same substance. It created a mask that completely covered his head. It appeared to be a normal human skull except for the teeth. Its incisors were elongated, sharp, and curved, resembling a pair of snake fangs. Every once in a while, a long purple forked tongue would flick out of its mouth, further reinforcing the snake-like appearance. Its nails were long and sharp, resembling claws. In the center of its chest was a large hollow hole. There were neon green tribal markings with a black outline all over its body, originating from the hollow hole. It also had a long sharp pointed tail that it had wrapped around its waist.

When Kioshi and his inner hollow had come to an agreement, the white 'outer shell' crumpled away. His speed nearly doubled in that moment. Kioshi was already one of the fastest soul reapers in existence, but after he made the agreement with his hollow, he was able to create a new high speed movement technique by combining elements of shunpo and sonído. With this new technique, Kioshi was easily the fastest in existence.

If someone had tried to sense Kioshi's spiritual pressure at that time, they would have noticed not just soul reaper and slight traces of hollow reiatsu like they normally would, but a perfect melding of hollow and soul reaper spirit energy.

Then all of a sudden, the lieutenant sensed his wife's spiritual pressure shoot up and fluctuate, which could only mean a few things. She could be in combat, she could be in an extremely stressing situation, or she could be horribly ill. It was easy to discount the first and third options leaving only the second option: extreme stress.

Without warning, both Kenpachi's and the vasto lorde's spiritual pressures stopped clashing. This was highly concerning since they had arrived at Kioshi's home and he had just felt his wife's spiritual pressure fluctuate.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Kioshi's wife rushed out of their house screaming at the hollow and Futsunushi to leave immediately and that they were endangering her son. The hollow was surprisingly the voice that spoke up first.

Recognizing the spirit energy lingering around the house, the Vasto Lorde turned his head to Kioshi's wife and asked her, "What are yours and that child's names, woman?"

"Why would you care?" asked Kioshi's wife, sounding surprised.

Annoyed, the hollow demanded, "Just tell me your names, woman."

Knowing the name Mamoru was just as feared as Yamamoto, she decided to answer, "His name is Jakunen. Jakunen Mamoru and I am Shizu. Shizu Mamoru."

Hoping he was wrong, the Vasto Lorde asked, "Is he any relation to Kioshi?"

"How do you know my husband's name?" demanded Shizu, feigning ignorance.

"Every Vasto Lorde and many Adjuchas know your husband's name. Your husband is the only true hybrid of our two great species in existence. Not to mention I have battled your husband, and it is not an experience I care to repeat." The hollow now turned back to Futsunushi and said, "Kenpachi, would you agree to fight at a different location? You may be willing to incur Kioshi's wrath by injuring either his son or wife, but I am not."

The captain of squad 11 got a furious look in his eyes and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I refuse to take orders from a mere hollow! We will settle this now, and if some silly little girl or her child gets in my way, I will just cut them down like I will do with you."

Then Shizu moved between Captain Inuzuri and her home where her son was hidden in an extremely powerful barrier and drew her Zanpakutō from its sheath. "I will not allow you to harm my child." Then she pointed her Zanpakutō towards the ground and said, "Bankai: Hebinoō ni Yotte Okura Reta Asashin." Her blade then disintegrated and reformed as seven bright-green ten-foot-long pit vipers and one massive, armored Burmese python that were coiled around her body.

Futsunushi Inuzuri was not a stupid man. Even an immature Bankai like this woman's would cause him problems. So he did the only thing his adrenaline-filled mind could think of. He shunpoed behind Kioshi's wife and stabbed her through her heart. While the blade was sticking out of her chest, he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "A woman should never draw her blade against a man, because the woman will always lose." As he finished, he pulled out his blade from Shizu's chest. The sword dripped with the blood from the most important person in Kioshi's life.

"You are a fool, Futsunushi Inuzuri. You have just killed Kioshi's wife. Do you have any idea what kind of pain you have brought down upon yourself? I have felt that man's fury after I devoured a friend of his. Trust me when I say it's not an experience I wish to repeat." As the Vasto Lorde finished talking, a garganta opened up and the tell-tale orange light of a negación enveloped him.

"Tch. Good riddance. If you are weak enough to fear a lieutenant you aren't worth my time anyways." replied the captain before disappearing in a burst of shunpo.

-SCENE CHANGE-

That's when Kioshi felt his wife's spiritual pressure flicker before completely going out never to be felt again. Something inside him snapped, and his spiritual pressure rose to heights others had only felt from the head captain. Kioshi yelled his wife's name in anguish. "Shizu!" He somehow managed to break the sound barrier, creating a massive sonic boom, and arrived to find her dead with a stab wound from a sword. Kioshi looked to the sky and saw a garganta closing up with what appeared to be the light from a negación. Seeing as he couldn't follow the hollow, the lieutenant and now widower decided to check his wife's wounds. He was looking to see if there was any lingering spiritual energy inside them so he could determine her killer. Kioshi discovered the spiritual energy of the Squad 11 Captain, the 7th Kenpachi Futsunushi Inuzuri, inside her wounds, which could only mean he had killed Kioshi's wife.

As soon as he discovered who had killed his wife, Kioshi shunpoed from his home in one of the outer districts of the Seireitei to the 1st division barracks in the center of the Seireitei.

When he arrived, he was led inside by a stressed lieutenant Saskibe. When they got to the door of the head captain's office, Kioshi was told to wait outside. Sasakibe entered the office and closed the door after himself. While the door was thick, it wasn't soundproof. Kioshi could tell Sasakibe and Yamamoto were having a hushed discussion. Eventually, Saskibe emerged from the office to inform Kioshi that his brother was too busy to see him.

Not willing to put up with such bullshit, Kioshi raised his hand to the door and called out, "Hado number one: Sho." The amount of spirit energy he poured into the kido caused the door to blast off its hinges and land inside the doorway.

Sarcastically, Kioshi said, "Brother, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Letting out an irritated sigh, Yamamoto responded, "You're going to pay for that, and yes, as a matter of fact you are. In case you didn't notice, we had a Vasto Lorde incursion today."

"I'm well aware. That's actually part of the reason I needed to speak with you."


	3. Chapter 2

Narrowing his eyes, Genryusai said, "I see. Well, let's hear what you have to say then."

Outraged, Saskibe shouted, "Sir, this man just blew down your door! Surely he must be dealt with?"

"I'm more than aware of what just transpired, but seeing as his wife's spiritual pressure has disappeared, I will overlook it."

"I see. Very well then. I will contact squad four and have them repair the damage."

"Thank you, brother."

"So Kioshi, let's hear it. Why the hell did you blast down my door!?"

"From what I could sense and from the evidence I found at my home, this is what I believed happened."

-TIME SKIP-

(A.N.: After Kioshi explained about the events leading up to and causing his wife's death let's say 30 minutes.)

"I see. I want you to know I'm sorry. I thought she was unconscious, not dead. I hate to sound callous, but just what would you have me do?" asked a deeply saddened Yamamoto.

Allowing his anger to bleed into his voice, Kioshi demanded, "Issue an execution warrant for the 7th Kenpachi and Squad 11 Captain Futsunushi Inuzuri!"

Shocked at his brother's bloodlust, Yamamoto replied in an attempt to calm the vengeful lieutenant. "Brother, rest for a bit while I look into the matter. There is a cot against the far wall you may use."

"Very well. Thanks for the bed. I expended a lot of spiritual energy today and could use a good night's rest."

-TIME SKIP-

(Next Morning)

"Kioshi, after carefully considering the evidence, I have come to the same conclusion the Central 46 have come to."

"And pray tell, brother, just what conclusion is that?"

"Your wife was collateral damage in a battle between the Squad 11 Captain and a Vasto Lorde."

Enraged, Kioshi yelled, "That is complete and utter bullshit!"

After a few calming breaths of air, Kioshi continued, "She was a lieutenant. Surely that must warrant an official investigation?"

"My hands are tied. If you don't agree, appeal to The Central 46," answered Yamamoto, clearly frustrated with his inability to take action.

"I believe I will. Would it be possible for you to set up a meeting with The Central 46?"

"Sure brother, I have no problem with that."

Genryusai then called a hell butterfly to himself. The butterfly landed on his outstretched finger. After mumbling to the butterfly it took off, heading towards The Central 46's chambers.

A few minutes later, another hell butterfly flew through the window and landed on Genryusai's outstretched finger.

Turning to Kioshi, Yamamoto said in a serious tone, "They will see you as soon as possible. A meeting has been set for two days from now."

-TIME SKIP-

(Two Days Later)

Kioshi got up early, two days later in order to get to his home before he had to arrive at The Central 46's court room. After he put on a clean shihakushō, Kioshi flash-stepped to The Central 46's chambers. Kioshi arrived with a few minutes to spare, so instead of using Shunpo to reach the courtroom he decided to walk. After walking down the hallway and passing numerous guards all in the power range of a third seat he finally arrived in front of a huge set of double oak doors. Flanking the doors on either side were two guards with the power of a high level lieutenant or a low level captain.

"Halt, trespasser," said the guard to the left of the doors.

"State your name and reason for being here," said the guard to the right of the doors.

"I have an appointment with the judges regarding an official investigation request," Kioshi calmly responded.

Sneering, the left guard replied, "A lowly lieutenant has no right to make such a request."

Grinning at the insult his partner delivered, the right guard said, "Leave now before we execute you for trespassing, lying during questioning, and for being disrespectful to your superiors."

It took nearly every ounce of self-control Kioshi had not to make a sarcastic comment about the two guards being his superiors, but he managed to calmly reply, "The appointment was made by the Head Captain himself." 'That sure got their asses in gear,' thought Kioshi.

Visibly stunned, the left guard could only reply with a quiet, "I see."

Annoyed at his partner for allowing his emotions to be so visible, the right guard snapped out, "Well John, what are you waiting for? Go check with the judges to see if this guy is legit."

"Sure, Markus, I'm on it."

Unable to help himself, Kioshi sarcastically said, "Thanks John. Markus, if it's ok with you, I think I will stay here."

Angry that this lowly soul reaper who dared address a high level guard for the Central 46, John started to unsheathe his blade while saying, "Why you arrogant pri-"

"Shut up you twit. Go do what I just told you to do," interrupted Markus, sensing his partner was about to make a grave mistake.

"Yes sir," replied John.

-TIME SKIP-

(5 minutes later)

After re-emerging from the double oak doors, John said in a tone of voice that conveyed urgency, "You are to meet with the Central 46 right away."

"Very well. Thank you for the interesting conversation," sneered Kioshi.

Without another word, the guards allowed Kioshi to pass through the doors and into the courtroom.

"You are late. Explain yourself, lieutenant, and be quick," was the first thing Kioshi heard when he entered the courtroom.

"I arrived early. Your incompetent guards kept me from entering and caused me to be late. My apologies," replied Kioshi, finishing in an apologetic bow.

"None are needed," replied the same judge, "Please tell us why you believe an execution warrant needs to be issued."

-TIME SKIP-

(30 minutes later)

"Thank you for bringing this matter before us, Lieutenant Momaru. We will deliberate and inform you of our decision. You are dismissed."

Kioshi turned around and left the courtroom. When he was standing next to the guards, who had just closed the doors, Kioshi said, "I guess I'm stuck with you two dick heads for a couple of hours huh?"

"You-"

"Don't John he's not worth it. Yes, you're stuck with us Kioshi, so sit down and shut up."

"As you wish, John, as you wish."

-TIME SKIP-

(3 hours later)

As soon as Kioshi walked back into the courtroom, he was addressed by the same judge that previously spoke to him. "The evidence before us does not confirm your statement, nor does it contradict it. Therefore we will be agreeing with the official statement given by the Head Captain."

"You imbeciles! That man killed my wife, and you're just going to let him get away with it!?" screamed the enraged lieutenant.

Seeing that they weren't getting anywhere a woman spoke up, "We are sorry for your loss. It was an accident. Go home, lieutenant. You are young and rather handsome. Surely, finding yourself a new wife won't be too much of a challenge."

"An accident!? That was no fucking accident!" Realizing he was losing control, Kioshi took a few steadying deep breaths. "I demand an execution warrant be issued or I will kill you all one by one until I get what I want," finished Kioshi in a low tone devoid of all emotion.

Having enough of the emotional lieutenant, the same judge said, "First of all, any decision handed down cannot be contested. Second of all, if you even attempt to make good on your threat, we will have you executed."

Realizing arguing further would only cause him problems, Kioshi said, "Very well. I will just have to take care of this myself." Once he finished speaking, he disappeared in a burst of Shunpo, paying no heed to the judge speaking to him.

"You will do..." said the judge, trailing off once he noticed that Kioshi had left. "Where did he go?" she said quietly to herself.

Just then, John entered through the doors, "Is everyone alright?"

"We're a little confused, but other than that we're fine. Why do you ask?"

"I saw Kioshi blast out of here and feared the worst."

"We should alert the Head Captain. Kioshi isn't known for his temper, but losing his wife could change that, and with power like his, I fear few could stop him if he decided to go on a rampage."

"Understood. I will relay the massage immediately."

-TIME SKIP-

(15 minutes later)

[1st DIVISION BARRACKS]

When John arrived at the first division barracks, he entered and headed straight for Yamamoto's office. Just as he was about to open the Head Captain's door, his hand was stopped by a worried-looking Sasakibe.

"Lieutenant, unhand me. I must relay an urgent message to the Head Captain immediately."

"Very well. You may enter, but be quick. I also have an urgent message that must be relayed at once."

Startled by the unannounced entrance of his lieutenant and a Central Guardian, Yamamoto instantly knew something was going on. "What has happened?" asked the worried leader.

"I have been ordered by the Central Forty-Six to inform you Kioshi did not receive the verdict he desired. He left the courtroom in quite a hurry, and he was leaking reiatsu laced with murderous intent," answered John.

"I see. This is not good. Do we know where he is going?" asked the Head Captain, who had the feeling his brother was about to do something rash.

Frowning, the Central Guardian answered, "No, we do not. I am sorry I couldn't be of any more help." After he finished his apology, he left.

"I can help with that, Head Captain. Kioshi is currently challenging Squad 11's Captain Futsunushi Inuzuri to a captain's duel."

"Oh dear. This is not good. Sasakibe, you are in charge. I will go put a stop to this disaster waiting to happen immediately."

Kioshi arrived at the squad 11 barracks ten minutes after he stormed out of the Central Forty-Six's courtroom. He took a deep breath. As soon as all of the air left his lungs, thick white goo left his mouth, nose, and eyes. It gathered and spread out on the front of his head, creating a plain-white hollow's mask. (A.N.: Think of ichigo's mask after he suppressed his hollow; just without any of the markings.)

Kioshi raised his hand and pressed it against the wall separating himself from his target: the Captain of Squad 11. When his hand was flat against the wall, he whispered "cero." A split second, a deafening boom, and a bright flash of neon green light later, the wall vaporized. While the dust was settling, Kioshi brought his hand up to his face and squeezed, causing his mask to shatter.

"Kioshi, just what in the name of the Soul King do you think you are doing?" The gruff voice of Squad 11's Captain and the 7th Kenpachi, Futsunushi Inuzuri, demanded.

"I, Kioshi Mamoru, the Lieutenant of Squad 12, hereby challenge you to a captain's duel," said Kioshi in a formal tone.

"Kioshi, you are my friend. I could never accept an offer for a fight to the death from you. At least, I couldn't without a good reason," replied Futsunushi. While he had started speaking in a calm and friendly tone, he finished in a menacing tone laced with murderous intent.

"I am here to avenge my wife. You slaughtered her like a common hollow! You didn't even have the balls to look her in the eyes when you killed her! You had to stab her from behind!" screamed Kioshi.

"I see. Very well then. If that is truly how you feel, then I will accept your challenge," calmly stated the 7th Kenpachi.

"Lieutenant!" the captain called out.

In a burst of Shunpo, the lieutenant arrived in the captain's office. "What can I do for you, captain?"

"Have at least two-hundred squad members meet us at the training grounds. There's going to be a Captain's Duel."

"Right away," replied the excited lieutenant right before he left in another burst of Shunpo.

Thirty seconds after the lieutenant left, Kioshi looked and nodded at Futsunushi before they both departed in nearly silent bursts of Shunpo. Kioshi arrived at the training grounds three seconds before Captain Inuzuri. They showed up at the opposite ends of the arena.

About five minutes after the two combatants arrived, the lieutenant appeared in a burst of Shunpo next to his captain. "Sir, I have done as you have asked. There are currently two hundred and twenty-seven squad members in attendance. I believe more are on their way."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Please take a seat."

Looking at his assembled squad members, the captain decided to give them what could be his last speech as their captain. "Good afternoon, my subordinates. Today I have a special surprise for all of you. Today you will witness a fight between two captain-level fighters. This will be no ordinary fight. No, this will be a Captain's Duel. Myself and the 12th division lieutenant will be engaging in a fight to the death. The winner will claim the Captaincy of squad eleven, and will gain the title of Kenpachi!"

The gathered soul reapers were oddly silent as they processed what was just said. Then, in true squad eleven fashion, they erupted in cheers displaying their blood lust for all to see.

Finally, Kioshi ran out of patience when Futsunushi turned to face him. Letting out a mighty roar, Kioshi unsheathed his blade and charged the menacing captain.

The Kenpachi quickly drew his sword and blocked Kioshi's horizontal strike, pushing Kioshi back.

Wanting to get the fight over with as soon as possible, Kioshi released his shikai as soon as he regained his footing. Pointing his zanpakutō towards the sky, he locked eyes with his opponent. While moving the tip of his blade in a figure eight motion, he called out, "Bite and strangle, Hebinoō."


	4. Chapter 3

THE SILENT PROTECTOR

CHAPTER 3

Previously in The Silent Protector

_Wanting to get the fight over with as soon as possible, Kioshi released his Shikai as soon as he regained his footing. Pointing his Zanpakut__ō__ towards the sky, he locked eyes with his opponent. While moving the tip of his blade in a figure eight motion, he called out, "Bite and Strangle Hebino__ō__."_

On to the Story

As Kioshi moved the tip of his Zanpakutō in a figure eight motion, he was covered in an eerie green light. The blade started to change shape. It went from a normal katana to a bull whip made of a snake. The whip was covered in black and white metallic scales and ended in a snakes head. It had bright green eyes and a purple forked tongue.

"What a nice and well-defined Shikai you have, Kioshi. Since I have seen yours, it's only fair you get to see mine. Unlike most Zanpakutō, my Shikai does not have a certain position I have to hold my blade in to release it. My Bankai is the same way, but I doubt we will get that far."

"I came here to kill you, not to have a conversation. Now release your sword or perish!"

"Very well. Destroy, Bakuhatsu no Masuta!"

Unlike Kioshi's Shikai, the captain of squad 11's shikai was very unimpressive. It changed from a standard katana to a black and white Japanese long sword which was twice as wide and double-edged.

"Huh, I'm actually surprised that the great Kenpachi's release is so bland," said Kioshi in hopes of angering the captain enough for him to use his Shikai's ability.

Partially succeeding, Futsunushi let out an angry roar and charged Kioshi.

Disappointed, Kioshi grabbed a section of his whip-like Zanpakutō and pulled it tight in front of him in order to block his opponent's strike and to get Futsunushi close enough to knee him in the gut.

Futsunushi ended up taking the hit, and he was forced to jump back unless he wanted to get head-butted by Kioshi as well. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was forced to dodge Kioshi's incoming whip-like Zanpakutō.

Over and over, Kioshi attempted to strike the mighty captain with his whip-like Zanpakutō. Each time, the great Kenpachi was forced back.

Finally getting tired of being pushed back, the 11th squad's captain used Shunpo to get behind Kioshi. The Kenpachi then used his Zanpakutō's special ability to launch multiple combat knives at Kioshi with a single slash of his sword.

Kioshi turned and tried to knock the incoming projectiles onto a different path. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you were rooting for, this made the blades to detonate, kicking up dirt and rocks and causing Kioshi to be hidden from view.

All of a sudden, a bright red ball of energy known as Hadō number 31: Shakkahō burst through the dust cloud, blowing it away at incredibly high speeds.

The Kenpachi managed to twist himself out of the way of the incoming Kidō attack just in time for it to barely miss his face. As soon as the Hadō passed by him, he launched another barrage of explosive knives.

Having learned his lesson the first time regarding this technique, Kioshi used Bakudō number 81: Danku to negate the attack instead of blocking the blades or trying to change their course.

The Head-Captain showed up just after the 7th Kenpachi launched his attack. He was making a move to draw his Zanpakutō when he felt the hand of the 11th division's lieutenant on his shoulder.

"Head-Captain, I know he is your brother but he entered this fight under his own free will. If you interfere you will not only be stomping on the laws of the Gotei 13 but also on your brother's bride and his fallen wife's honor."

-FLASHBACK-

(1045 YEARS AGO)

(Genryūsai's POV)

It was just over 1000 years ago. We (Kioshi and I) had finally established a military force and a ruling government. The districts were finally being policed and peace for the afterlife was becoming a possibility.

My brother, a small group of men, and I were patrolling one of the most crime-filled areas in the Rukongai. It was strange. There was blood everywhere, but no bodies could be found. There was no stench from decomposing corpses nor was there a blood trail to follow. This had us all on edge.

All of a sudden, one of the men took off down a dark alley. Once he was in the shadows, we lost sight of him. While we couldn't see him, we could hear him. He was screaming in agony. You could hear the sound of something metallic slicing through flesh, and finally, there was silence.

Once the shadows retreated, we were able to see a man standing an inch above the ground. Below him was a pool of blood. It was all that remained of the man who ran into the shadows.

One of the men we had gone on patrol with was the dead man's brother. With an almighty scream, he charged at the one who had killed his brother.

The rest of us made a move to stop him, but with a snap of my brother's fingers, we were all held in place by ropes of fire. Strangely enough, the flames didn't burn us at all.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?!"

"If we were to step in now, what would become of his pride? Even if we were successful in saving his life, the cost of such actions would be the death of his pride permanently."

"Brother, this makes no sense. What good is pride if you're dead?"

"Listen up and remember these words. There are two kinds of battles, and those of us who have chosen to be warriors and fight those battles must always know the difference between the two. There are battles that are fought to protect lives, and there are battles that are fought to defend honor. Right now, he is fighting with all his heart and soul to defend honor. That of the men and women who have died, his own honor, and above all his brothers honor."

"That was a very well…"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"…spoken argument. I will not intervene, but I will not leave either."

"Thank you, sir. Why don't you sit with me and watch the fight."

"I do believe I will."

After five more minutes of kidō blasts, sword strikes, and shikai special abilities, Futsunushi had finally had enough. "That's it! You, lieutenant, are about to learn what true power is! Bankai! Okina Kibaku Sōchi!"

The release of a captain's Bankai is not to be taken lightly. It is the pinnacle of a soul reaper's strength. The amount of spirit energy released has been known to make seated officers faint and cause gale force winds. This Bankai was no exception.

His Bankai took the shape of two Japanese long swords. Just above the guard and ending at the middle of the blade were spikes coming out at odd angles.

Kioshi knew he had to make his move soon or this fight would be over before it even got started. He saw his chance after Captain Inuzuri released his Bankai. The fool was basking in his own power, and he allowed it to distract him for a second. Luckily, a second was all Kioshi needed. He sheathed his blade before shunpoing behind his opponent, where he unsheathed his blade and delivered a deep, vertical slash down the captain's back.

"Aaagh! What the hell was that?" shouted the wounded captain.

"That, dear captain, was the beginning of the end," said Kioshi as he walked from behind the captain to stand in front of him.

"You think you've won just because you got one lucky strike in? How naive. Now watch as I… Why can't I move!?"

"The inside of my sheath is coated in a neurotoxin derived from Hebinoō's venom. You are paralyzed. Now, captain, you are about to learn what true power is!"

Kioshi stabbed his zanpakutō into the ground and shouted, "Bankai!" A bolt of black spirit energy shot out of the hilt towards the sky. Once the bolt of energy reached a height of about fifty feet above Kioshi's head it appeared to strike something and flatten out. The edges of the now circle of spirit energy started racing down towards the ground. The energy struck the ground creating a perfect black dome trapping everything in a fifteen foot radius.

Inside the dome where Kioshi and the still paralyzed captain were standing wasn't completely dark like one would believe. No, the dome was illuminated in a sickly neon green light coming from Kioshi's zanpakutō.

Then, as if on some unseen cue, the blade disintegrated and turned into a dense, low-lying fog. Kioshi then grasped the hilt that was unexplainably floating in mid-air where Kioshi had stabbed his sealed blade into the ground. He swung his arm out so that his foot and hand made a 90 degree angle. He then called out the name of his magnificent Bankai, "Hebinoō no Keimusho." After he said this, a small portion of the fog rushed towards the hilt, solidifying into a katana that looked almost exactly like Hebinoō's sealed form except the blade was the same color as the fog.

"Behold my Bankai. You will be the first to fall before its mighty power. You should feel honored."

"Fuck you, Kioshi!"

"You, Squad 11 Captain, 7th Kenpachi, Futsunushi Inuzuri are hereby charged with the murder of Lieutenant Shizu Mamoru and are sentenced to death by zanpakutō. Datsugoku!"

After Kioshi said that word the dome that had been surrounding them vanished and the green fog dissipated.

Sensing his impending death, the captain pushed his spirit energy through his veins, driving the venom out of his blood stream through the wound on his back. As soon as he had broken through the hold the venom had on his body, the 7th Kenpachi rushed at Kioshi with his zanpakutō raised, intending to cut Kioshi from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Using his superior speed to his advantage, Kioshi waved his sword in front of him, creating a wall of vaporized snake venom similar to Danku.

As soon as Futsunushi's Bankai made contact with the wall of venom, it exploded outwards to the captain, severely injuring and poisoning the mighty captain again.

"How sad. Injured by your Bankai's own special ability. I am well aware your Bankai causes whatever it cuts to explode. Why do you think I paralyzed you?"

"Jikkō." Once Kioshi uttered this word the blade of his Bankai vaporized and floated up into the air joining the cloud that was once the fog inside the dome. A second later the cloud reformed into thousands of swords. Kioshi raised the hilt of his zanpakutō to the sky and swung it down. Doing that caused the thousands of blades in the air to come crashing down to the ground, most of them impaling the injured and immobilized Futsunushi Inuzuri.

Coughing up blood, the proud captain's Bankai disappeared, signifying that he was near death.

"Do you have any last words, you murderous piece of filth?"

"I'm…sorry," came the reply between coughing fits.

Kioshi let out a sigh before speaking again. "Your apology doesn't absolve you of your sins, but it does grant you a warrior's death." Closing his eyes, raising his arm above his head, pointing his middle and index fingers up and concentrating, Kioshi said, "The oozing crest of corruption. The arrogant vessel of lunacy! Deny the seething urge…Stun and flicker…Disrupt sleep! The crawling queen of iron! The eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Feel the earth and know your own impotence! Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi!" While Kioshi had been chanting the incantation for one of the most powerful kidō spells in existence, his body was outlined in black spirit energy. Clouds gathered and darkened cutting off most of the sunlight in the area. Then once he had finished, a massive black box materialized on top of Captain Inuzuri with several spear like objects puncturing the box and, without a doubt, the Kenpachi inside.

When the black coffin finally disappeared, Kioshi got a glimpse of the captain giving him a thankful smile before his body collapsed into dust.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update. You know those chapters that write themselves? Well this wasn't one of them. I had to fight this chapter almost the entire time.

So I still need a beta reader. Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for more details. I invite you all to review the story whether you like the story or not.

The following link is for a "story" I created that that contains Kido, Places and Other Relevant Terms List &amp; Other Supporting Documents For The Silent Protector. Since I don't do a whole lot of explaining in my story (i expect the reader to have at least watched the anime enough to understand) this series of documents is here to assist others in understanding my messed up logic.

s/10263902/1/KPORTL-OSD-FOR-TSP

Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, ideas, locations, or characters that come from the genius that is Tite Kubo.

THE SILENT PROTECTOR

CHAPTER 4

400 YEARS BEFORE ICHIG GAINS SOUL REAPER POWERS

It was an average day in the soul society when an alert sounded throughout the seireitei. "Emergency alert! All captains and lieutenants are to report to the meeting hall in the squad 1 barracks immediately for an emergency captains meeting. There is an emergency Situation in the world of the living. All captains and lieutenants are to report at once!"

All over the seireitei captains and lieutenants dropped what they were doing and headed to the head captains office.

Kioshi turned to look at his lieutenant sitting at the desk next to him. "Well jeramey I guess we get to get out of this paper work now huh."

Turning from his paperwork to his captain jeramey said "Sounds like it. Let me just sign here and then we can go."

All over the seireitei the captains and lieutenants finished what they were doing and departed for the center of the seireitei. One by one they disappeared from view only to reappear a few seconds later in front of a set of massive oak doors. As soon as the first soul reaper arrived two unseated members of squad one opened the doors for the Captains Meeting Hall.

Pair by pair they entered the great hall. This was the first time that the hall had been opened for their use. Bright beautiful slabs of oak created the floor panels. The walls were currently covered in a thick plastic indicating a few cosmetic fixes were still underway.

The hall was lined with twelve dark stained mahogany tables. Each table was about six feet long and had two identical oak wood chairs placed behind them. Each chair and table had a squad insignia burned into them.

Once all of the captains and lieutenants had found their seats the Head-Captain and his Lieutenant walked through a smaller set of oak doors directly behind the only remaining table. The table was twice the size of the others and sat perpendicular to the other tables. It has beautiful carved feet and edges. It was clear to all that the persons sitting at that table were above everyone else.

In a tone that was filled with experience and authority the Head-Captain spoke to the gathered soul reapers. "We will now bring this emergency meeting to order. We have just been alerted to a major incursion in the world of the living. There are reportedly thousands of hollows currently in the major spiritually enriched zone in the world of the living."

Shocked that something that awful could be possible the captain sitting at the squad two table spoke out. "Surly the reports are exaggerated Head-Captain. An attack of that magnitude is unprecedented."

"I assure you Akihiko Shihōin that the report is accurate." Replied the Head-Captain in a deadly calm tone.

Coming to his brother's defense and wanting to get the meeting over with as soon as possible so he could protect the innocent Kioshi stood and said, "Akihiko is correct. This attack is unprecedented, as such we must respond with unprecedented force. I suggest we deploy three full squads to contain and drive back the hollows."

"Those were my thoughts exactly Kioshi. Now if there are no other interruptions I will continue with the deployment orders. Squads eleven, two, and four will deploy immediately. Squads 12 and 8 will remain on standby as possible reinforcements. You are all dismissed. Prepare your squads for deployment and line up in front of the main senkaimon in twenty minutes. Kioshi a word please."

"Of course brother. Lieutenant please prepare the squad I will be arriving momentarily."

"Yes sir." The lieutenant left in a flash of nearly silent shunpo as soon as he finished speaking.

"Kioshi when you deploy I must order you not to engage until we have a full spiritual freeze on the area. Your power is so vast we are unable to seal it, and your own seals don't seal enough of your power for it to be safe for the humans."

"I see. Just be quick about it Genreusai, I will not lose my men, I will do whatever it takes to protect them." As soon as he finished speaking Kioshi left in a flash of completely silent shunpo.

The squads arrived at the senkaimon gate for deployment in the twenty minute time frame. A few members of the kido corps arrived moments after everyone had gathered to open the gate. Unfortunately for a deployment of this magnitude the captains and lieutenants could not travel with their squads. They had to take a separate senkaimon due to their immense spiritual pressure. This also meant that they would arrive after their squads.

The captains arrived with their lieutenants to a massacre. Soul reapers and humans lay dead almost everywhere. The half of the soul reapers that remained were being pushed back. Rushing to give aid to their squads all the captains and lieutenants besides Kioshi shunpoed to the front lines to do battle.

Just as the sole reapers were being able to hold their ground a new massive tear opened up in the sky. Thousands of more hollows arrived and began to devour thousands of human souls.

"This is horrible captain."

I know lieutenant, but we can't release. We must wait for authorization."

That is bull shit. I thought you wanted our squad to be about protecting the innocent no matter the cost?"

"I do, but we may do more harm than good if we use our full strength."

"Jeramey! Please help me!

The hollow devoured Marvin before jeramey could arrive to help.

"Marvin!"

Hollow Charges Jeramey

Jeramey charges the hollow he wordlessly activates his shikai and slices through the hollow.

"Fine. If you won't stop him then I will!"

"Revenge feels good doesn't it little soul reaper"

"Holy shit! Lieutenant stand down now!"

"I refuse to back down to a simple hollow!"

"That's no mere hollow it's a Vasto Lorde! The same one who broke into the soul society when my wife was murdered! You're no match for him!"

"Let me show both of you just how strong I've become Bankai! Jinsei no kuhiku-kan!"

A huge explosion of bright blue spirit energy erupted with a deafening boom from Jeramey's body and consumed him.

Jeramey found himself in what appeared to be a normal grassy plain. Although there was something off about the plain. While half of it was nice green and lively the other half was black dead and decaying. Not to mention the fact that portions of both sides were disintegrating.

"Huh why am I here? Why is my inner world crumbling?"

"That's simple wielder. I called you here so we could speak. This world is falling apart because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I let you use your Bankai once to save your life. Then I told you, you must train to be able to handle its power. You didn't train and so you have condemned us both to death."

"I see. I am so sorry Jinsei no kuhiku-kan. I thought I was ready."

In the few minutes they had been talking Jeramey's inner world had continued to crumble. By the time they had finished talking it had disintegrated completely.

While minutes had passed in his inner world only seconds had passed outside of it. A few seconds after his death the explosion calmed down.

"Jeramey!"

"Ha! Destroyed by his own power. Such a silly boy."

"You have full spiritual freeze. You are clear to go all out Kioshi."

"30 seconds earlier and I could have saved him! Fuck your regulations. I'm done. I quit!"

"You're going to regret this brother!"

"Oh well."

Kioshi stabbed his zanpakutō in to the ground when he yelled "Bankai!" A bolt of black spirit energy shot out of the hilt towards the sky. Once the spirit energy reached a height about 50 feet above Kioshi's head it appeared to strike something and flatten out. The edges of the now circle of spirit energy started racing down towards the ground. The energy struck the ground creating a perfect black dome trapping everything in a 5 mile radius.

Inside the dome where Kioshi, the Vasto Lorde, and a majority of the hollows and soul reapers were wasn't completely dark like one would believe. The dome was illuminated in a sickly neon green light coming from Kioshi's zanpakutō.

Then as if on some unspoken queue the blade disintegrated and turned into a dense low-lying fog. Kioshi then grasped the hilt that was hovering where Kioshi had stabbed his sealed blade into the ground. He swung his arm out so his foot and hand made a 90 degree angle. He then finally called out the name of his magnificent Bankai; "Hebinoō no Keimusho." After he said this, a small portion of the fog rushed towards the hilt solidifying into a katana looking almost exactly like hebinoō's sealed form except the blade was the same color as the fog.

"What the fuck is this?"

"This is my Bankai and your end. Kill my enemies and revive my allies *life draining mist*!"

The hollows that were trapped in the barrier collapsed, withered, and turned into dust. The soul reapers who were still alive and wounded were all healed. The unconscious soul reapers were healed and revived. Once the mist settled kioshi's Bankai disappeared and he plummeted from the sky. A black blur raced to his falling form. The blur barley made it in time to stop Kioshi from crashing into the hard ground.

"I've got you my friend."

"Akihiko shihoen?" Kioshi looses consciousness.

"Yes. I will protect you for now. You may not know it but you saved my life/"

-Scene change-

(Cave in rukon district)

"Huh where am I?"

In my favorite napping place. Safely hidden from the gotei 13. According to them you were KIA."

"Genreusai will know otherwise. He may be by brother, but he will hunt me down for deserting."

"I have evacuated your family and close friends to a strong hold in hueco mundo."

"You are kidding, right?"

"Not at all."

"Why did you take them to the realm of the hollows? Are you mad?"

"To hide them. We are going to join them right now."

"I am certainly grateful miss, but why is a Vasto Lorde helping a soul reaper?

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. I am helping you (gets down on one knee) because you are the king of hueco mundo."

"King?!"

"King?!"

"Yes it was your Bankai that destroyed the last king was it not?"

"I guess it was."

"It had to have been. There have been no other Bankais released."

"But I am a soul reaper. Why would hollows follow a king like me?"

"Because you aren't just a soul reaper. You're part hollow too."

"What are you talking about? Kioshi what is she talking about?"

"How could you possibly know that? No one besides my brother knows about that!"

"Your spirit energy was a dead giveaway, not to mention how that attack worked."

"I should have figured anything that he taught me would do that."

"Another time Akihiko, another time."

Just then a tear in the dimension opened up and Neliel pulled Kioshi into the dark, swirling abyss that beyond the tear. Instantly the tear sealed itself and the pair disappeared from view. Less than a second later the pair fell out of a new tear. The tear opened up in a dark desert completely devoid of life.

"What the fuck was that and where the hell are we?"

"Please calm yourself my king. That was a Garganta. It is what hollows use to travel from hueco mundo and the world of the living and vise versa. This dessert landscape is hueco mundo, more specifically this is the Vasto Lorde stronghold called Las Noches."

"I see. Why are we here? I thought you said you were taking me to my family."

"All in due time your highness. Firs you must appoint a Vasto Lorde to be your *second in command*. Then you both must address your subjects."

"And after that may I see my family?"

"I suppose so. You need to appoint a personal adviser but that can wait for a little while."

"Wonderful. I choose you to be my personal adviser Neliel. Who are the candidates for my *second in command*?"

"You have many choices but the two best are a ruthless male hollow named Barrigan Lusiburn and a kind female hollow named Stark Gingerback."

"Why would I want stark over barrigan, and vise versa?"

"Barrigan would make sure your laws are followed with an iron fist, while stark is fond of second chances. Stark would prefer a more peaceful resolution, while barrigan would prefer to execute on site."

"Let's have them both be my *second in command*. Put Miss Gingerback in charge of explaining the laws and any judicial proceedings. Put mister Lusiburn in charge of any military or policing matters. I will law that I will need to be brought in on anything requiring lethal force."

"A very wise decision my king. I believe hueco mundo may actually have peace under your rule."

"Thank you. You seem quite wise as well. At a later date me and you must discuss why hollows devour human souls, and if we can control and limit hollow incursions into the world of the living, and into the soul society."

"Sounds like a topic that will lead to an intriguing and intellectually stimulating discussion."

"I should hope so. You are rather civil compared to most hollows. Why is that?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I am very close to becoming an arrancar."

"That's incredible. I have been a spirit for nearly 1900 years and I have never encountered an arrancar. I have heard rumors, but I have never met one."

"I shouldn't, but after my transformation I will introduce you to the others, and maybe even 'El Antiguo'."

"You wouldn't be implying you know where the first hollow to ever exist is would you?"

"I may be, but that will have to wait. We must gather barrigan and Gingerback as soon as possible."

"I see. Very well. Shall we be on then?"

"One more thing you'll need to wear your mask during public appearances. The others may not accept you in this form."

"I will do you one better. I will completely hollowfy."

"You can do that? That's incredible!"

Kioshi gasped and his eyes widened. He then disappeared in a silent flash step, only to reappear a split second later behind Neliel with the point of his zanpakutō pointing at the back of her neck.

"How do you know about my mask? No one, not even my brother knows about my mask. Just who the hell are you?!"

"Oops." Neliel let out a nervous chuckle before sighing. She asked Kioshi in a deadly serious tone, "I'm Going to be killed by you if I don't answer you, wont I?"

Tightening his grip on his sword Kioshi presses the tip into Neliel's neck.

"Correct in one Miss Neliel."

"Some hollows can reproduce!"

Growing frustrated with the lack of an answer Kioshi adds pressure to his blade pressing into Neliel's neck drawing blood. "What does hat have to do with anything?"

"Stop that! We'll get there."

Kioshi grunts, signaling for Neliel to continue.

"As you know the first soul reaper gained his powers to destroy a beast he called a hollow. The east was the first of its kind. It survived by feeding on the souls of the dead. It was and still is a horrible way to…well…for lack of a better term live. They did battle many times over seven centuries. Their fights fueled their own evolutions. Eventually they gained the power to create dimensions.

The soul reaper created a realm he called the 'soul society'. The hollow created a realm he called 'hueco mundo'. They even created their own pocket dimensions inside of their dimensions. They instated themselves as kings and began building armies of their own kind to do battle in their place.

Eventually things had to reach a climax, and they did. There was a great battle. Many soul reapers and hollows died. After a draw occurred between their sons the kings decided to end the war once and for all.

Both Kings were incredibly powerful. So powerful that in order to finish things they were forced to create a new dimension to fight in so they wouldn't destroy all the life in 'the world of the living'.

The battle was fierce and lasted many days. The fight finally ended when the first 'spirit king' sacrificed himself in order to seal away the first 'hollow king'. The resulting explosion of spirit energy almost destroyed the war torn dimension that would later become known as 'hell'.

Before the first hollow king was sealed away he had three children. One, the most powerful child died killing the spirit kings most powerful child. He also had another son and a daughter. The son took up the mantle of 'hollow king' and had three children of his own. The daughter disappeared into the underground layer of hueco mundo known as the Menos Forest. She was never seen above ground again. She had one child before she died. A daughter she named Neliel Tu Odelschwanck."

"Well that's a lovely story it doesn't explain why you know about my mask."

"I am able to sense a person's power. Just by being near them I can tell what their power is composed of, how well someone wields their power, how advanced they are in their own evolution, and what their weaknesses are."

"I see. I am assuming that you have this power because you are a descendent of the first hollow to ever exist?"

"Correct. Well we're here."

"Where exactly is here?

Without answering Neliel bent down and brushed some sand away from the ground revealing an emblem with a snake on it. She then forced some spirit energy through her hand; the emblem ignited, just before the ground burned away causing Kioshi and Neliel to fall down a deep dark hole.

AN: This chapter was just over 3050 words without the authors notes or disclaimer making it by far the longest chapter. I had the prologue beta'd by a friend of mine. She said since she isnt too familiar with the fandom that she can only do this temperairly. So I still need a beta reader. I need someone who can and will go over the spelling and the grammar in my story as well as making sure what I'm writing isn't completely impossible for the realm of an AU Bleach FanFicition. I also would like it if this person would be available to bounce story ideas off of. If you are interested please let me know through a PM. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or even if you did not. Let me know what you liked and/or what you didn't like. That is how I can improve as a author. Goodnight.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update last time. This early update is my apology. instead of one chapter each moth your getting two this month since i missed last month.

I want to thank drete and Shinigamidemidragonslayer99 for favoriting my story.

I want to thank drete again for following my story.

The following link is for a "story" I created that that contains Supporting Documents For The Silent Protector. Since I don't do a whole lot of explaining in my story (i expect the reader to have at least watched the anime enough to understand) this series of documents is here to assist others in understanding my messed up logic.

s/10263902/1/KPORTL-OSD-FOR-TSP

Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

I'm still waiting on my first review. I'd hate to become one of those authors who hold their story hostage until the get reviews, but im becomming tempted.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, ideas, locations, or characters that come from the genius that is Tite Kubo.

* * *

THE SILENT PROTECTOR

CHAPTER 4

375 YEARS BEFORE ICHIGO GAINS HIS POWERS

In the early years of Kioshi's reign as king he decided he didn't want to be a dictator. So he created a governing council. This council was similar to the Central Forty-Six, and yet different at the same time. It only had 13 members and each member was equal. The Council also had significantly less power than the Central Forty-Six. Kioshi also created a police force for internal non military matters.

Unfortunately during the first five years f his reign he was overcome by several of what he called Soul-Destabilization Episodes. These episodes were basically his hollow attempting to take over and him partially hollowfying. These episodes left him drained of energy and bed ridden for several days.

In a stroke of genius Neliel recommended Kioshi should seek out El Antigo for special training. "Because if anyone or anything can help with a hollow problem it would be the oldest hollow I existence". Eventually Kioshi left to seek hollow training from 'El Antigo'

Kioshi left Jakunen and The Council in charge of things while he was away.

Twenty years passed without any contact from Kioshi. During those twenty years The Council had been corrupted and had been gaining power. Eventually they wrote a bill that would make the commander powerless in the running of The Council. Kioshi always had perfect timing but this was ridiculous. Kioshi announced his return from his training by bursting into the council meeting that was to vote on the bill. Calling out veto as one enters a room is a good way to annoy people especially if it stops them from gaining ultimate power.

Kioshi then spent the next five years systematically taking power away from The Council. During this time period Kioshi reforms his military and police force into the Spiritual Realms Protection Division.

Kioshi returned to the soul society with the SRPD and threatened to rake revenge for their wrong doing. Kioshi and Genreusai created a treaty stopping war between the Gotei 13 and the SRPD. The treaty created a 14th division for the SRPD making tem part of the Gotei 13 under the command of Kioshi not Genreusai.

All was calm for 75 years. They went on missions in the world of the living, the rukon districts and in Hueco Mundo. Surprisingly there were no casualties. They even started recruiting at the Soul Reaper Academy.

* * *

300 YEARS BEFORE ICHIGO GAINS HIS POWERS

The next part of our story starts off in the court rooms of the Central Forty-Six, where trials are held. Fifteen soul reapers stood in the center of the circular room. They were bound individually with Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō and bound as a group with Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku.

The Speaker for the Central Forty-Six stood up and prepared to address the imprisoned soul reapers. The speaker was an older gentleman with flowing long white hair, a white bushy handlebar mustache, a face that was filling with wrinkles, and even a few battle scars. When he stood up any and all hushed discussions stopped and everyone gave him their full attention.

In a gruff voice the speaker addressed the kidō bound soul reapers. "You are all charged with multiple counts of the following crimes: gaining the powers of a hollow, assaulting a superior officer, attempted murder of a fellow soul reaper, attempting to defect from the Gotei Thirteen, and consorting with known enemies of the soul society. How do you plead?"

All of the bound soul reapers heads dropped, one soul reaper in the middle raised his head and calmly replied. "I am Lieutenant Jakunen Mamoru. I am speaking in the defense of myself and my fellow squad members. We are not guilty of these crimes."

Jakunen had long straight dark red hair. He was six feet tall, and weighed two hundred pounds; giving him a very similar build to his father. He had light tan skin, and a small amount of stubble on his chin.

As soon as Jakunen spoke some of the other soul reapers lifted up their heads and decided to speak up as well. A young boy on the outer edge of the group said in an offended tone of voice, "We were experimented on." A young blonde girl standing next to Kioshi said in a soft pitch, "We were defending ourselves." An old black haired woman shouted in a scandalized voice, "We were attacked by our comrades. We thought it would be best if we left the soul society." A middle aged man with a head of graying black hair yelled his response with an angry undertone to his voice, "Known enemies of the soul society!? If we don't provide protection and assistance for the leadership of Hueco Mundo incursions into the world of the living would double! They would definitely triple maybe even quadruple in spiritually enriched zones!"

The speaker stood up again and shouted. "Order! I will have order in my court room!" Once it was quiet again he spoke in a much calmer tone of voice. "Thank you. Now this is your first and final warning. You are allowed one spokesman and since your lieutenant already volunteered he will be the spokesman." Then he spoke in a low and dangerous tone so only the squad member could hear him. "Also since I personally know the head of your division I will count your outbursts as Jakunen's words, but if another outburst occurs I will be forced to remove the soul reaper who has spoken from these hearings. Do I make myself clear?"

After a hushed discussion between the kidō bound group Jakunen looked the foreman straight in the eyes and said, "Crystal, Ginrei Kuchiki."

Attempting to calm the captain-class fighter Ginrei spoke to Jakunen in a caring tone. "Good. Now what evidence do you have to backup your statements?"

Jakunen answered in a respectful tone. "All we have is our word, and the name of the culprit, sir."

Disappointed at the lack of evidence they had for their defense Ginrei responded in a tone that matched his feeling. "How unfortunate, well lets have that name. We will investigate him or her and then reconvene once our investigation has been completed."

With determination laced I his voice Jakunen said, "The name is Aizen."

Taken by surprise Ginrei roared back, "My young lieutenant Maria Aizen!?"

In a calm tone of voice Jakunen made his reply. "Yes sir, that would be the one."

With disbelief coloring his voice Ginrei replied. "Very well then. We will now conduct our investigation and we will reconvene in four to ten days."

Being the ever curious one Jakunen had to ask his next question. "Excuse me, but where are me and my men going to be held?"

After thinking for a few seconds Ginrei replied. "You will be held in the second squad's detention center."

"Very well, sir. Thank you for the information."

"Don't mention it. Alright everyone meeting adjourned."

After the words left Ginrei's mouth twenty stealth force members deactivated their cloaking kidō and approached the kidō bound members of squad fourteen. They then removed the Sajo Sabaku from the group and all but five took a member of the fourteenth division. They all disappeared using completely silent Shunpo.

As soon as they arrived at the detention center they were shuffled off into individual cells that were sealed with kidō after all the cell doors were locked.

*Time Skip*

Six days went by before they received any word about the investigation. "It's coming along." A gangly messenger for the Central Forty-Six said.

*Time Skip*

On the eighth day in the detention center they were once again transferred to the Central Forty-Six court room, placed in the center, and bound with fresh kidō.

Unlike the last time they were here there were no hushed conversations. There was only silence accompanied by glares being sent at the squad fourteen members from the various members of the Central Forty-Six. When Ginrei rose to address the accused soul reapers even he was sending them an angry glare. He was once again acting as the speaker for the Central Forty-Six. With a tone that clearly gave away his anger and disgust of the accused soul reapers Ginrei said, "We have concluded our investigation, and have considered the facts. After some debate we have come to a decision."

Noticing the looks being sent their way caused Jakunen to ask hesitantly. "What is your verdict?"

In the same hate and disgust filled tone of voice Ginrei told them. "You are all hereby found guilty of all accused crimes as well as the additional charge of attempting to frame a fellow soul reaper. For your crimes you are sentenced to death. In order to make sure something like this never happens again you will be executed by the Sōkyoku. Your execution will take place in five days."

An older black haired woman yelled in outrage. "We will not accept this! We demand to see what evidence you have that proves we committed these crimes!"

One of the sages sitting on the top level stood up; he was an older gentleman, but beyond that his features were not visible due to the barrier he sat behind. He shouted in a tone filled with arrogance. "You cannot argue with the Central Forty-Six! Our decisions are absolute! Take them back to their holding cells to await execution!"

Jakunen finally lost his composure and shouted in a voice that seemed to radiate power. "This isn't right! We are innocent! You can't do this to us!"

Ginrei realized that if Jakunen Released too much spirit energy he would destroy the kidō restraining him. Ginrei decided that he needed to act quickly in order to keep the trial from becoming a massacre. He shouted in a slightly panicked tone "Remove them immediately!"

All twenty stealth force members deactivated their Bakudō #26 Kyakko, removed the Sajo Sabaku, and left with a member of squad fourteen back to the squad two detention center as soon as Ginrei finished his sentence.

*Time Skip*

(A.N: The detention center and the maggots nest are the same place. It just hasn't acquired its nickname yet.)

It was just after ten in the evening the night before the executions. Outside of the detention center there were two soul reapers wearing white haori's marking them as captains. The two High ranking members of the Gotei Thirteen were talking. Due to the low amount of light available at that time of night most of their features were hidden from view. The taller of the two men was a little over six feet tall and appeared to weigh two-hundred fifty pounds. In the near future most people would describe his body type as similar to Zaraki's but with less muscle and a little bit more fat. He had light tan skin, short black hair and a small amount of stubble on his chin.

The other captain was around five and a half feet tall and seemed to weigh one hundred fifty pounds. He had dark brown skin, and short purple hair. Eventually the slimmer of the two shook his head and started leading the other captain towards the entrance to the detention center.

The purple haired man spoke to the black haired man in a distressed tone that was just above a whisper, "I'm only doing this to repay the debt I owe you. You understand that right?"

The back haired man replied in a much calmer tone also just above a whisper. "Of course. Now if you want to keep on Yamamoto's good side then I suggest you leave. Now."

Looking the black haired man in the eyes the purple haired man closed the space between them and gave the black haired man a hug. After they broke apart the thinner man said in a sad tone of voice, "Very well. Goodbye my old friend. Live a long and healthy life."

The thicker man replied in a sad tone as well, "I plan to. It was nice knowing you Akihiko Shihōin. One last piece of advice, be good to your young daughter, and train her well. I believe Yoruichi will be quite important in the coming conflicts."

The purple haired man who was just dubbed Akihiko replied, "It was nice knowing you too Kioshi. I will follow your advice. It has never lead me astray before so I have no reason not to believe it will now, although I hope you're wrong."

* * *

AN: This chapter was just over 2070 words without the authors notes or disclaimer. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or even if you did not. Let me know what you liked and/or what you didn't like. That is how I can improve as a author. Goodnight.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I want to thank Bob the Delicious Cupcake for following my story as well as end5 for favoriting my story. I also want to thank my beta FeatherRose242 for betaing my prologue and soon the rest of my story.

The following link is for a "story" I created that that contains Supporting Documents For The Silent Protector. Since I don't do a whole lot of explaining in my story (i expect the reader to have at least watched the anime enough to understand) this series of documents is here to assist others in understanding my messed up logic.

s/10263902/1/KPORTL-OSD-FOR-TSP

Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

I'm still waiting on my first review. I'd hate to become one of those authors who hold their story hostage until the get reviews, but im becomming tempted.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, ideas, locations, or characters that come from the genius that is Tite Kubo.

* * *

As soon as Akihiko finished talking he left in the fastest and most silent shunpo Kioshi had ever seen or heard. Kioshi stood there for a few moments contemplating what he was about to do. Once he had steeled his resolve Kioshi drew his zanpakutō, and walked the last few yards to the stealth force member guarding the entrance to the detention center.

Speaking with an authoritative tone the stealth force member guarding the door to the detention center called to Kioshi, "You aren't allowed here." The guard's voice took on a hint of fear as he spoke after finally noticing that the captain had his weapon drawn. "W-what are you doing?" The guard managed to reign in his fear and once again spoke in an authoritative voice. "This is a restri…" He didn't get to finish what he was saying due to the zanpakutō that had just decapitated him.

Kioshi raised his blood soaked sword and with a downward slash cut straight through the detention centers door.

After he entered he proceeded towards his son's reiatsu. On his way there he had to cut down the remaining two guards with quick stabs through their throat and chest respectively. He then proceeded directly to Jakunen's cell.

Shockingly Jakunen wasn't surprised to see Kioshi. Realizing the captain was waiting for him to speak; Jakunen asked in a dejected voice, "Why are you here Captain? You are just going to get yourself captured as well."

Offended that his second in command had lost hope so easily, Kioshi quickly responded in a commanding and determined voice, "Lieutenant I am here to rescue and evacuate my family. If you think I will fail in my duty then by all means stay here to be executed, but if you have any hope for me to succeed then get up, summon your blade, and help me!"

Seeing his captain express such determination motivated Jakunen to new heights. The lieutenant stood up and spoke in a confidant voice. "Yes sir! But first you will need to undo the kidō barriers protecting the cells from inside or outside tampering."

In a slightly arrogant tone Kioshi said "That won't be a problem." When he finished speaking he forced some of his reiatsu into his palm and pressed it into an invisible barrier that appeared as soon as he touched it. He then used a special kidō that wasn't meant for destroying barriers, but for negating offensive kidō attacks. Hoping it would work he spoke in a calm and level voice "Hanki." As soon as he said that one word the barrier cracked open and then shattered like glass.

"Holy crap it actually worked!" Kioshi exclaimed in a tone that clearly conveyed his surprise at his success.

"Captain how could you use a kidō on a barrier that was surrounding your squad's members without knowing if it would actually work?" Jakunen scolded the mighty captain.

Kioshi answered in a tone reminiscent of a child who had just been reprimanded. "I was ninety-eight percent sure it would work."

With a slight chuckle Jakunen replied, "Whatever, just get us out of here."

Kioshi then turned to face his division and spoke in a comforting voice. "Don't be scared. I am going to send out some of my spirit energy and break through the Bakudō restraining you. You will be momentarily unable to breathe. If you relax it will be much easier."

"Yes sir," they all chorused with complete faith in their captain.

After that was done he once again addressed his squad members. "Now everyone, summon your blades, and destroy the locks on your cell door. Then you should be able to break out of your cells."

As one they raised their blades, and with a single downward slash they were all able to destroy the locks on their doors.

Once they got outside they gathered around their captain waiting for orders.

Kioshi spoke to his men in a commanding tone that left no room for argument. "Ok listen up. I am going to open a Garganta into Hueco Mundo and Jakunen will lead you to the secret tomb of snakes. I will follow up the rear sealing the tear in dimensions behind us as we pass through. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," they all said.

Kioshi spoke again in the same commanding tone. "Good. Now step back," After he finished speaking he raised his blade and made a horizontal slash in the air while saying "Garganta" and pushing hollow reiatsu into his sword.

As soon as the tear between dimensions opened a powerful and imposing figure appeared in a blast of shunpo. The man had a short white beard, walked with a cane, and had wrinkles in his skin. If it wasn't for the pure power radiating from is body and his voice Kioshi would have thought it was just some old man unfit for battle. This was no ordinary old man. This was Head-Captain Yamamoto himself. Yamamoto spoke in a voice that positively oozed authority and power. "Halt this instant. You will not run from me."

Kioshi looked from the Head-Captain, to his squad, and back to Yamamoto. Then with a determined look on his face he sheathed his sword and stepped between the Head-Captain and the members of squad fourteen.

In a slightly panicked voice Kioshi yelled at his squad members, "Go, go now! I will hold him off and I will meet up with you guys later."

Fearing for his father's life Jakunen shouted back in an even more panicked tone. "Captain are you insane? He is the most powerful soul reaper to ever live, and you think you can hold him back by yourself!?"

Kioshi's tone morphed into one of anger and authority when he replied. "That was an order lieutenant. Now go!"

Taken aback by his father's harsh tone he meekly responds, "Very well." Jakunen then turned around and without a backward glance followed the rest of his squad through the Garganta.

Yamamoto had been following the conversation with an amused expression on his face. In a tone that betrayed his amusement Yamamoto asked, "Tell me Kioshi do you really think that you can keep up with me enough to 'hold me off'?"

* * *

AN: This chapter was just over 1030 words without the authors notes or disclaimer. I'm sorry about the short chapter, but it was important to stop where i did or all of the future chapters would be messed up. I now have a beta so things will be getting updated and fixed shortly. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or even if you did not. Let me know what you liked and/or what you didn't like. That is how I can improve as a author. Goodnight.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I want to thank FrankSinatra24 and Kira Neko Tetsu No Chi for following my story as well as MadnessIsAMust and Kira Neko Tetsu No Chi for favoriting my story. I also want to thank my beta FeatherRose242 for betaing my prologue and chapter one of my story. Those have both been updated so if you want to re read them with the grammar corrections feel free.

I finally got my first review so from now on after I give out my thanks I will be responding to reviews.

Dear guest reviewer,

Yes ichigo will be apearing in my story, however he will not be apearing for a little while. We are still pretty far back in the past. Ichigo isn't even a twinkle in isshin's eye yet. Masaki hasn't even been born yet. Please have some patients with me. Ichigo will get his turn in the spot light but my story will never revolve around him. I believe that i have set up my original character to be the main character fairly obviously. Ichigo's life will progress almost exactly like it did in the anime. He will still invade the soul society. He will still invade hueco mundo. He will even still defeat aizen. (i feel i was pretty clever in how i decided to pull this off since kioshi is stronger than ichigo.) I hope you will contenuie to read my storry.

sincerly,

Nick145

The following link is for a "story" I created that that contains Supporting Documents For The Silent Protector. Since I don't do a whole lot of explaining in my story (i expect the reader to have at least watched the anime enough to understand) this series of documents is here to assist others in understanding my messed up logic.

s/10263902/1/KPORTL-OSD-FOR-TSP

Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, ideas, locations, or characters that come from the genius that is Tite Kubo.

* * *

"That and so much more Head-Captain," Said Kioshi with an excitement laced tone of voice.

"Then prove it." The Head-Captain raised his right arm, with his palm flat and facing Kioshi called out "Hadō #33 Sōkatsui."

In the few seconds it took the ball of blue fiery energy to get to Kioshi he was only able to point the hilt of his zanpakutō towards the blast. Thankfully that's all he needed to do. With a smirk plastered on his face he called out "Siphon!" The blast if energy was absorbed into his blade at

Yamamoto and shouted "Expel!" The same blue energy that was just sent at Kioshi had just been sent back at Yamamoto with double the force.

The almighty Head-Captain didn't look phased at all. In fact he looked as calm as ever. "Bakudō #81 Danku." The barrier materialized just in time to stop the doubled attack. "What the hell was that? Is that all the captain of the famous fourteenth division has to offer? If so it's pathetic."

Kioshi sheathed his blade and calmly responded. "That was my soul ability. You know as well as I do after one thousand years of being dead a soul gets a strange and unique ability. Mine just so happens to be energy manipulation. It works very similarly to your pupil's zanpakutō. I believe his name is Ukitake. Pathetic is it? Well then try this on for size." Kioshi then raised both of his arms level with his chest and pointed his flat palms towards the Head-Captain. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui!" His Hadō blasted right into the Danku, shattering it.

The Head-Captain had to dodge the remains of the blast using shunpo. He then shunpoed directly behind Kioshi, who in turn drew his sword from his sheath once again, hoping to be able to slice the Head-Captain in half.

Yamamoto didn't get to his position by being unobservant so he noticed what Kioshi was going to do, and managed to back off in time to dodge the zanpakutō that wanted to chop him clean in two. He then raised his right index finger and said "Hadō #4 Byakurai." A beam of white electric like energy shot out of his finger and headed straight for Kioshi.

Kioshi managed to hold the attack in place using the flat side of his sword but he couldn't quite deflect it yet.

While Kioshi was held in one place Yamamoto shunpoed behind him once more. Genreusai held his palm flat against Kioshi's back and called out Hadō #33 Sōkatsui!" As soon as the words left his mouth the head captain jumped back in an extremely impressive flash step.

A massive explosion erupted the second the Head-Captain was out of range of the blast. The explosion managed to kick up a dust cloud large enough to completely conceal what Kioshi was doing.

Inside the dust cloud Kioshi was checking himself over to see what kind of wounds he had received. "All in all not bad. A few minor burns, and a single moderate burn on my back. I have to say that's pretty dam good for going against the most powerful soul reaper in the soul society."

Just then an eerie and almost metallic voice broke through Kioshi's consciousness, startling the captain. "King if you want to defeat him we are going to need to surprise him.

Reclaiming his composure Kioshi replied to the voice in his head. "And just how do you suppose we surprise the oldest soul reaper in existence hollow?"

"Use my powers. He won't understand what's going on."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Alrighty then. It's worth a shot. You remember our agreement right?"

"Of course, if I give you access to my powers you let me roam free in Hueco Mundo for one week as long as I don't disobey your rules."

"Good you do remember. So what should we use?"

"Well a Bala won't have enough power, but a cero takes a bit of time to charge up."

"I guess I forgot to mention we are surrounded by a huge dust cloud, huh?"

"Ya you did dumb ass! So if we have time to use a cero, use it."

"Ok let's do this."

Kioshi then took a deep breath and let it out. As soon as his lungs were empty a bunch of white goop shot out of his mouth and eye sockets; covering his face and hardening to form a hollows mask. "God I hate that, it feels so weird."

"Stop complaining and just use the god dammed cero king!"

"Fine. Stop rushing me."

Back outside the dust cloud Yamamoto senses a change in Kioshi's reiatsu. "How odd it almost seems to becoming like a hollow's."

Back inside the dust cloud Kioshi raised his right arm. He also folded in his pinky and ring finger, sticking his middle and index finger straight out; and his thumb straight up. A sphere of glowing red energy that had a very sinister feeling was forming at the end of his fingers. As it got bigger it also got brighter. All of a sudden Kioshi whispered "Cero." The blast took off at incredible speeds heading straight for Yamamoto.

As skilled and as observant as the Head-Captain is he was simply just unprepared for a soul reaper to fire a cero at him. He was so surprised that he wasn't able to block the deadly blast in time and ended up taking the full force of the hit.

Another massive explosion occurred, causing another huge dust cloud to be kicked up. This time it concealed what the Head-Captain was doing.

Inside the dust cloud Yamamoto checked himself over to see what kind of wounds he had received. "Dammit! I can't believe I forgot about his hollow powers. That was the most powerful cero I have ever come into contact with. Even the one Vasto Lorde I have encountered and defeated didn't have a cero that powerful. If he is using those powers that means he is serious. I guess I better get serious as well."

All of a sudden the air temperature rose from a crisp 52oF to a smoldering 107oF.

The head captain unsheathed his blade that was attached to his hip and spoke in a commanding voice. "All things in the universe turn to ashes. Ryujin Jakka!" As soon as the words left the Head-Captains mouth his sword erupted in flames as hot as the sun itself.

When this happened only one thing was going through Kioshi's head. "Holy shit the head captain is really getting serious. I guess it's time for me to use my shikai as well." He then pointed his zanpakutō towards the sky and looked directly at Yamamoto who was just starting to become visible in the settling dust cloud. While moving the tip of the blade in a figure eight motion he called out, "Bite and strangle. Hebinoō!"

His body and his zanpakutō were engulfed in an eerie green glow. The blade started to change shape. It went from a normal katana to looking like a bull whip made out of a snake. The whip was covered in black and white metallic scales and ended in a snakes head. It had bright green eyes and a purple forked tongue.

For just about one whole minute the two combatants stared each other down. Then as if on some cue provided by the slight breeze blowing through the clearing they shot off towards each other. Using shunpo they moved faster than most eyes could see, their blades collided with the sound of metal hitting metal. As soon as the blades met their wielders would back away and attempt another angle of attack, hoping to catch the other off guard. After two minutes of neither one getting a hit in on the other they entered a blade lock.

Kioshi looked directly into the Head-Captains eyes and spoke. "Sir, I will only say this once, so please listen carefully. My men are innocent. They had these powers thrust upon them against their own free will. They aren't even true hybrids like me. Their powers are mere imitations. Please understand I am just protecting the innocent just as I have done for the past 400 years by protecting the spiritually enriched zones in the world of the living, as well as the leadership of Hueco Mundo. Don't forget how far I am willing to go to protect my family, and what I can and will do to seek my revenge upon those who would threaten their lives or hurt them."

At the last sentence of Kioshi's rant Genreusai's not only opened, but they also got this far away look in them. After a few seconds they refocused and became saddened. "I remember the incident with your wife 200 years ago. I know full well what you are willing to do and what you are capable of."

As Yamamoto was talking Kioshi's expression changed from determined to one of sadness then to one of pure anger and hatred. "An incident? Is that all you think it was? Just a fucking incident! Are you insane!?" Then his expression morphed to one of understanding. "I see. You believe the line of bullshit the Central Forty-Six put out about Shizu's death. Well Head-Captain since I am the only living person that knows everything about that night I will explain it to you, just as I did all those years ago."

"When that Vasto Lorde broke into the seireitei Captain Inuzuri jumped into action immediately charging at the hollow. I sensed the disturbance and rushed towards them. They were heading straight towards my house where my wife and infant son were. She erected a barrier around our son in order to protect him from the dangerously high spiritual pressures. My wife ran outside and demanded they fight somewhere else. She raised her spiritual pressure and released her Bankai in warning. Futsunushi killed her. He didn't even have the balls to look her in the eye. He stabbed her through the back!"

After Kioshi's explanation Yamamoto looked at Kioshi with saddened eyes then they turned fiery with determination. "That was extremely sad and I am truly sorry about that. Futsunushi Inuzuri will be formally removed from our history. Unfortunately for you that makes no difference." With a downward swing of his zanpakutō he sent a massive arc of fire at Kioshi.

Kioshi's eyes momentarily widened before he smirked. He brought his blade up to the attack and said "Siphon." When he said this something strange happened. The bulbous snake head opened its mouth, moved so it was facing the fire, swallowed up the Head-Captains flames, and then closed again. Kioshi then shunpoed behind the Head-Captain and called out "Expel." The head once again opened up, only this time it shot flames out of it. The flames it vomited forth had twice the power and a slightly green outline.

The Head-Captain spun around and blocked the counter attack with his zanpakutō. Then the flames were absorbed back into said sword. In an angry and arrogant tone he called out to Kioshi. "Did you really think my own attack could hurt me?"

Kioshi had disappeared from view yet you could still tell he was smiling by his tone of voice. "Not at all Head-Captain. I just needed to distract you for a second."

The head captain was looking for where Kioshi was hiding when he gave the reply "What do you mean?"

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō!" The six rods of light slammed into the Head-Captain from all directions so he still didn't know where Kioshi was. "Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku!" This time as the golden kidō rope wrapped around its target Yamamoto finally spotted Kioshi, but it was already too late for him to do anything about it; he was already bound in two upper-mid range Bakudō by a captain that he was beginning to believe was just as strong as himself.

Kioshi then did something that the Head-Captain never expected. Kioshi sliced open his hand with a small blade hidden in the hilt of his zanpakutō. He then wiped the blood on his other hand and made a solid fighting stance. He had his hands facing the Head-Captain with his thumbs and index fingers touching. He shouted at the top of his lungs "Grand Ray Cero!"

Just before the massive death blast that was black with a green outline reached the elder captain he managed to angle one of his hands towards the cero and said, "Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui!" The two massive beams of energy met and struggled for dominance. Then the blue Hadō overwhelmed the green tinged black cero and launched itself directly at Kioshi.

It's a good thing Kioshi still had his hollow mask on because regular shunpo would not have gotten him out of the way on time. He had to use his special high speed technique that combined shunpo and sonído. He launched himself into the air and managed to doge the attack completely. Then Kioshi said, "That's it I can't take any more chances like that. I'll have to use my ultimate weapon in order to beat you. I should have known it would have to come to this for me to win." Then he dropped to the ground and stabbed his zanpakutō into the dirt next to him.

"Is that it Kioshi? Are you finally finished?"

"Nope I'm just getting started."

"Oh really now? Why don't you show me?"

"I'd be happy to."

Kioshi then took a deep breath and spoke in a calm voice. "Bankai."

* * *

AN: This chapter was just over 2350 words without the authors notes or disclaimer. I have chapters eight and nine pre written. I also have chapter 10 outlined. From now on everything i write will be brand new content. I have an outline so i know where my storry is going but i havent been feeling too creative latley. due to the lack of creativity after chapter 9 my updates might become sparadic and further apart. I now have a beta so things will be getting updated and fixed shortly. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or even if you did not. Let me know what you liked and/or what you didn't like. That is how I can improve as a author. Goodnight.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: I want to thank Demofnight66 and UnderTheDeepBlue for following my story as well as Demofnight66 for favoriting my story. I also want to thank my beta FeatherRose242 for betaing my prologue and chapters one, two, and three of my story. Those have all been updated so if you want to reread them with the grammar corrections feel free.

The following link is for a "story" I created that that contains Supporting Documents For The Silent Protector. Since I don't do a whole lot of explaining in my story (i expect the reader to have at least watched the anime enough to understand) this series of documents is here to assist others in understanding my messed up logic.

s/10263902/1/KPORTL-OSD-FOR-TSP

Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and **Review**.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, ideas, locations, or characters that come from the genius that is Tite Kubo.

* * *

In just three seconds a bolt of black energy shot out of the hilt of Hebinoō towards the sky. Once the bolt of energy reached a height of fifty feet above Kioshi's head it appeared to strike something in the air, and it flattened out. The edges of the flattened out energy then started coming back down towards the ground. The energy struck the ground creating a perfect black dome that trapped everything in a fifty foot radius. Inside the dome Hebinoō's blade disintegrated and turned into a sickly green fog made of vaporized snake venom. Kioshi then grasped the floating hilt and swung his arm so that his feet and hand made a ninety degree angle. Finally Kioshi called out his impressive Bankai's name. "Hebinoō no Keimusho." After he said the name a small portion of the fog rushed towards the hilt and solidified into a katana almost exactly like Hebinoō's sealed form except he blade was the same color as the fog.

The mighty Head-Captain let out an animalistic snarl before he screamed. "You impudent child! Do you really believe a mere captain's Bankai is enough to defeat me? I have been the leader of the soul society for nearly two-thousand years for a very good reason. Not a single soul reaper has ever been born that can match my power!"

With a blank expression on his face Kioshi calmly replied. "That is where you are wrong sir, and I plan on proving that to you even if it means killing you."

With a sarcastic laugh the Head-Captain called back in an even tone. "Such delusional thoughts will get you nowhere. Well, what are you waiting for? Come and kill me like you believe you can." He finished that last sentence with an arrogant smirk on his face.

With a disgruntled look now on his face Kioshi stated in a solemn voice, "I am doing the honorable thing by letting you release your Bankai before I attack."

Now getting offended the head captain replied in a deadpan voice. "I will not need my Bankai to defeat you. My shikai will be more than enough."

After a disappointed sigh, and shaking his head back and forth Kioshi replied using that same solemn voice. "Very well then. I guess I will just have to force it out of you."

Then without warning Kioshi took off kicking up some of the green poison cloud heading right at Yamamoto. Within a second he was in front of Genreusai with his sword raised preparing to cut him in half, from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Yamamoto was by no means low, stupid or weak. However the increase in kioshi's speed was quite unnerving, and unexpected. He was barely able to block the sword that was trying to cut him in half. He stopped it from being a lethal blow, but he was unable to stop it from cutting two inches into his shoulder, he then quickly shunpoed back twenty feet.

"I am quite surprised that you were able to wound me, but miracles only happen once in a lifetime and that was your one."

Once again without warning Kioshi took off kicking up some more of the green poison cloud, heading right towards one of the strongest soul reapers in existence. In less than a second Kioshi was in front of Yamamoto with his sword raised preparing to cut him in half from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Yamamoto was better prepared for the incoming blow. Even though he was prepared he was still only able to block the sword that was trying to cut him in half again. Although this time he stopped the blade from making contact with his body. Unfortunately his block resulted in a sword lock.

Kioshi looked the Head-Captain dead in the eye and spoke. "I am going to break this shikai. Maybe then you will treat me with the respect a fellow warrior deserves." He then moved one hand from the hilt of his zanpakutō, placed it towards the edge of the blade, and applied pressure.

Crack!

Yamamoto's eyes widened and his facial expression changed to one of disbelief. He then looked down at his own blade where it connected to Kioshi's and noticed that Kioshi's blade was cutting through his. "That's not possible." Yamamoto whispered in disbelief.

Extremely disappointed in his younger brother Kioshi replied while shaking his head. "Your arrogance truly knows no bounds. Do you not remember the first rule of fighting a captain class soul reaper? Let me remind you. It is; a shikai cannot beat a Bankai no matter whose it is."

In all his years Genreusai had never met someone whose Bankai had enough power o damage his shikai, let alone cut the dammed thing in half. "I see. Very well then you have proven yourself worthy, but don't believe you are my equal. You wanted my Bankai then here it is."

He released his left hands hold on his zanpakutō and held it in his right with the blade pointing away from his body. "Bankai" all of a sudden the flames that had been burning on his blade were seemingly extinguished. Left in their place was a very old and scorched sword. "Zanka no Tachi"

Kioshi only had two thoughts regarding the head captains Bankai. The first was "I see it's a compression type Bankai how rare I will need to be careful." the second was much more strait to the point "that blade is most likely as hot or hotter than the flames from his shikai I can't let it cut me."

Then as if on some unspoken cue the two powerhouses charged each other. Kioshi brought his blade down on the head captain and Yamamoto did nothing to stop it. As soon as it appeared to make contact with the elderly captain the top half of Kioshi's sword disintegrated. Then Genreusai made an upward slicing motion with Zanka no Tachi making a shallow cut on Kioshi's chest while Kioshi was using Shunpo to back away.

The head captain looked at Kioshi with a triumphant smirk on his face and said "Your Bankai is broken. Surrender now and I will kill you instantly."

Ignoring the head captain's offer Kioshi instead asked him, "Why did my blade melt away? Where did your flames go?"

Curious why Kioshi would care Yamamoto decided to answer him. "It is part of my Bankai's ability. My Bankai has different for lack of a better word; modes. The first mode is Zanka no Tachi East: Kyokujitsujin. When it s active all of the heat of my flames is focused on the edge of the blade. It doesn't burn, nor does it fire up. It just burns away anything it touches leaving to trace."

Then all of a sudden Genreusai's body appeared to catch on fire. "This Zanka no Tachi West: Zanjitsu Gokui. The heat of the flames surrounding me reaches 1,5000,000 degrees. When I am using my Bankai you can't even touch me. It is as if my body is clad in the flames of the sun."

Kioshi then looked at the head captain with a bit of awe and asked "Does that mean that there is a Zanka no Tachi North and South as well?"

The head captain then replied, "Possibly, but even if there are you will never see them your Bankai is broken, and you are defeated. Why are you asking me these questions?"

Kioshi then did something very out of character for him. He smirked, and replied. "My Bankai is not broken like you seem to think. While it is true half of the blade has turned to ash my blade can be repaired like so." Kioshi then swung his arm so that his feet and hand made a 90 degree angle. Kioshi called out "Reform, Hebinoō no Keimusho." As soon as he said the name a small portion of the fog rushed towards the damaged blade and solidified back into the shape of a katana.

Then with a loud boom and a distortion of the air around him Kioshi disappeared from view and reappeared behind the head captain in less than a tenth of a second. In the next instant Kioshi made a downward slash at Yamamoto's unprotected back. He somehow managed to make a two foot long two inch deep gash there before he used the same high speed technique to reappear in front of the head captain.

Shocked and in quite a bit of pain the head captain yelled out "How! How could you possibly get past Zanka no Tachi West!?"

"Simple. I contentiously reformed Hebinoō no Keimusho's blade. Now that you finally have a good sized open wound I can use one of my Bankai's special techniques to finish you off once and for all."

Kioshi then raised his sword and pointed the tip at the head captain and called out "Envenomate." during the entire fight the venom fog on the ground had been blown around as if a gentle breeze was blowing through the giant black dome; but after Kioshi voiced that word the cloud went completely still. Then not even one second later a pillar of vaporized snake venom rushed from the ground into the head captains wound.

The head captain only had one thing to say to that, "Well, shit."

Kioshi then extended his right arm and pointed at Yamamoto with his index and middle fingers and called out "Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō." He then extended the rest of his fingers and lifted his palm so that it faced the head captain and said, "Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku."

The captain of the fabled fourteenth division then Shunpoed backwards away from the head captain, and raised his arm in the air. His hand was closed in a fist except for his index finger it was extended pointed towards the sky.

The head captain's eyes widened in surprise before he exclaimed, "Kioshi you wouldn't dare use that technique. You will never be welcome back to the soul society if you use it."

Kioshi looked at Yamamoto with something in his eyes that has been sorely lacking the entire fight; determination. "Then so be it. Hear my call fires of hell. Lend me your power so I can protect those I care for and burn everything and everyone that stands in my way to smoldering piles of ash."

With a pleading voice Yamamoto begged one of his oldest friends "No Kioshi please don't do this."

Then with a downward slashing motion of his arm he bellowed, "Infernum kōgeki Number Five Chi O Moyasu!"

At first it appeared nothing had happened, but then the head captain doubled over and yelled out in pain "Arghhhhh"

After of two minutes of the head captain screaming in pain there was a sudden jump in his spiritual pressure. Both of the high level binding spells that were placed on him were deteriorating, until finally they were no more.

"Shit I didn't expect you to break free Genreusai."

"I can see you don't have much energy left, but don't worry about it I'm not in much better shape. How about we end this in one attack; what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me."

Both men raised their swords above their heads in an almost identical motion. Then in the same instant they called the name of their attacks. A shout of "Zanka no Tachi, North: Tenchi Kaijin!" came from the head captain, and at the same time a yell of "Infernum kōgeki Number 8 Shi No Moeru Āku!"

Both of the attacks were arcs made of blazing fire energy. The attacks collided right in between the two combatants, neither one giving any ground to the other.

"Kioshi we seem to be at an impasse what do you say we call it a draw?"

"Genreusai I don't see it that way. Would you like to know why?"

"Sure why not."

"Because I can still add some more power to my attack. You must have forgotten Infernum is a variation of kidō therefore I can use Kōjutsu Eishō."

"I believe you are bluffing. You may be as strong as me but you are not stronger than me."

"Hear my call flames of hell. Lend me your power so I can protect those I care for and burn everything and everyone that stands in my way to smoldering piles of ash."

After Kioshi said the incantation his attack doubled in size and overwhelmed the head captains attack. The now super powered arc of flaming energy rushed towards the head captain at speeds that made dodging impossible. In the blink of an eye the attacks hit the head captain and created a massive explosion made of fire.

Once the smoke and dust cleared the burnt and bloody form of Genreusai Shigekuni Yamamoto became visible. Kioshi then took the hilt oh his sword and slammed it against his plain hollow's mask. Afterwards he sheathed his blade disengaging his Bankai. "You have lost head captain. I will not kill you seeing as someone is already on their way, but know this if you come near my squad or my family again and I will personally cut your head off."

After Kioshi had said his parting words he made a slashing motion with his hand while calling out "Garganta." Just as he was about to step through he heard a woman call out his name in anger "Kioshi Mamoru!"

* * *

AN: This chapter was just over 2240 words without the authors notes or disclaimer. I have chapters nine and ten pre written. I also have chapters 11 12 and 13 outlined. From now on everything I write will be brand new content. I have an outline so I know where my story is going but I haven't been feeling too creative lately. Due to the lack of creativity after chapter 9 my updates might become sporadic and further apart. I now have a beta so things will be getting updated and fixed shortly. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or even if you did not. Let me know what you liked and/or what you didn't like. That is how I can improve as a author. Goodnight.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: I want to thank DR ASZASIN 518, .1, and ScarletShadow96792 for following my story as well as DR ASZASIN 518, and Maii210 for favoriting my story.

The following link is for a "story" I created that that contains Supporting Documents For The Silent Protector. Since I don't do a whole lot of explaining in my story (i expect the reader to have at least watched the anime enough to understand) this series of documents is here to assist others in understanding my messed up logic.

s/10263902/1/KPORTL-OSD-FOR-TSP

I am calling out to anyone who has read the fight between Kioshi and Genryūsai to tell me what you thought of it. I'm having difficulties typing a series of fights in chapter 11. If you guys didn't like the fight I wrote I might just skip them and combine chapters 11 and 12.

Dear .1,

I want to thank you for your review, and the criticism you gave on the first war story. (The story about the original spirit and hollow kings.) You say it leaves much to be desired. I'm sorry to hear that, however you must understand Neliel had a sword pointed against her. If I was in her situation I would have skipped some details just to get my story out faster, so I didn't get beheaded in the meantime. Also that story was handed down for over two thousand years. I would imagine many details would have been lost through history. However I would be more than willing to have some more detailed input on the matter. If you feel so inclined you may send me a pm and we can discuss this further, I look forward to picking your brain.

Sincerely,

Nick145

Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and **Review**.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, ideas, locations, or characters that come from the genius that is Tite Kubo.

* * *

At the sound of her voice Kioshi went stiff as a board before turning around with a grimace on his face. He then replied to the voice in a slightly threatening tone. "Yachiru Unohanna."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am no longer that beast, my name changed when I did; It is Retsu Unohanna now," she huffed out in annoyance. Then in a in an authoritative voice she demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"

"You will always be the first Kenpachi, and the greatest swordsman in all of the soul society."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, so stop changing the subject and answer me. Kioshi what is the meaning of this. Why have you done this to my sensei, your brother? Where in the name of the spirit king do you think you are going?"

"I will answer your questions if you answer one of mine afterwards."

"Deal"

"He tried to stop me from protecting my family so I had to completely and utterly defeat him in order for them to escape without fear of him coming after us. You of all people should remember what happens to those who harm or intend to harm my family."

"I do, and I believe I have the scar to prove it."

"I am sorry about that. To answer your last question I am on my way to the hidden serpent kings tomb."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Why would you want to go there?"

"It is one of the few safe and secure places that most soul reapers and hollows can't get to."

"I see, well then I must now ask, what is your question Kioshi?"

"Will you come with me?"

"No. I have a responsibility to the Gotei Thirteen to heal and care for my fellow soul reapers."

"Please. You are the only other woman I have ever loved, since my wife passed. Please don't make me live without you."

"I am truly sorry but I cannot leave. I will not stop you, so go before the others arrive."

"I understand." A single tear rolled down kioshi's cheek when he said this. Regaining his composure Kioshi continued speaking. "While I don't agree with your decision I will respect it."

"Goodbye Kioshi."

"Goodbye my lovely demon."

He then stepped into the Garganta not to be seen or heard from in the soul society for nearly two-hundred years.

Once he reached the other end of said Garganta he promptly passed out from his injuries. Kioshi was found by his son, and his best friend; Jakunen Mamoru, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck respectively. After taking him back to their base in Hueco Mundo, Jakunen and a few other squad members used kidō to mend the captain's body before placing him in a Gigai designed to restore spiritual energy.

126 YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE IN SOUL SOCIETY

AND

124 YEARS BEFORE ICHIGO GAINS HIS POWERS

In the endless night and dessert that is Hueco Mundo a light breeze blows upon the vast sands, shifting dunes to reveal an emblem of a snake wearing a crown. The snake is sitting upon a throne above a horde of smaller snakes. Surrounding the emblem is a ring carved into the same white stone. Looking at the emblem with fascination is a soul reaper dresses in a shabby hooded cloak. As the soul reaper bent over to touch the ring it caught fire. The flames are so hot they melt the stone away revealing an underground passage way.

The soul reaper jumped through the hole where the stone emblem used to be. On his trip down into the passage way his hood came flying off of his head revealing him to have short bright red hair. He is just under six feet tall, and he appears to weigh one-hundred seventy five pounds. The passageway is too dimly lit to see any facial features. As he lands he looks up and notices the hole sealing itself back up.

"I've always hated that. It's just plain creepy."

A quick buzzing noise alerted him to someone or something arriving using sonído. He turned around just in time to notice another person approaching him at a high rate of speed.

An irritated female voice called out to him. "Well Jakunen if you would take the front entrance like a normal person you wouldn't have anything to complain about now would you?"

The soul reaper named Jakunen looks utterly displeased to see or hear the person talking to him, just before a playful grin stretched across his face. "Two things my little hime; one if I did that I would not be able to see you all hot and bothered, and two since when have I ever been normal?"

"Don't call me that! I am not, nor will I ever be your princess! Forget the fact that you could never make me all hot and bothered. Good point you really are the farthest thing from normal."

"You wound me my dear Rin. I can't bestow upon my dear friend a nickname?"

An irritated sigh escaped Rin's mouth before she could respond. "Stop while you are ahead Jakunen. I only came here to tell you that Alma Segador wishes to speak with you immediately."

A worried expression flashed across his face before he took a deep calming breath. "Oh alright. I guess I'll head that way then."

As Jakunen finished talking he disappeared in a nearly silent shunpo, heading towards the throne room.

After a few minutes of flash stepping Jakunen arrived in front of a pair of ornately carved oak doors. After Knocking he received a single word reply from a deep voice that radiated power. "Enter." As soon as the word was spoken the doors started to open on their own accord revealing a person wearing a hooded cloak and a hollows mask that completely covered his face. "Close the door Jakunen."

Turning around to close the heavy oak doors Jakunen replied, "Yes sir."

Once the doors were closed Alma Segador took off his hood and mask revealing himself to be Kioshi. His appearance had changed little since his battle with the head captain. He still had short spiky black hair and a small amount of stubble on his chin. Although now he had a scar running down the right side of his face. He also had an equally severe burn going from his left ear to his left eye socket, and even part of his nose. "My former apprentice has made contact with me and is in need of some help."

Jakunen replied in a strained voice. "Sir, with all due respect, I do not believe going into the soul society to help Kisuke Urahara escape is a good idea."

After letting out a frustrated sigh Kioshi responded. "If you have to say with all due respect, odds are you aren't being respectful. Anyways I understand. Would you have any qualms about helping him after he escape?"

After thinking for a few moments Jakunen replied. "Assuming he does escape, I would not have any problems helping him out. That is once he settles down, so we don't have to spend months tracking him."

Kioshi replied in an overly cheery voice, "Good. In that case we are going to the world of the living."

Dumbfounded Jakunen said, "Wait, what?"

Kioshi spoke in an irritated voice. "I said…"

Now getting even more irritated Jakunen took two calming deep breaths before interrupting. "I know what you said. I just don't understand why you said it."

Scratching the back of his head Kioshi nervously replied. "Oh yes I forgot I hadn't briefed everyone on current events this week."

In a deadpan voice Jakunen responded "You didn't brief anyone at all this week."

Kioshi now thoroughly enjoying irritating Jakunen replied in a whimsical tone of voice. "Hmm, really?"

Finally allowing his irritation to leak into his voice Jakunen answered Kioshi. "Yes, really."

Re-adopting the deep power radiating tone of voice Kioshi said, "Well then in that case I will brief you before we leave. How does that sound Jakunen?"

Believing that he was being given a bit of top secret information he gratefully replied, "Thank you sir. Umm, I do have three questions though."

Curious as to what Jakunen wanted Kioshi said, "Ok. Shoot."

Even though they were no longer a part of the Gotei 13 Jakunen still considered Kioshi his captain. As such he wasn't expecting to have a special briefing and have his questions answered. Not willing to crush his captains curiosity he asked, "When are we leaving, where are we going, and who is going with us?

Deciding that these were fair questions to ask Kioshi answered with an amused look on his face. "We are leaving within the hour. We are going to the major spiritually enriched zone currently located in Karakura Town, Japan. It will just be me and you."

Shocked not only by the fact that they would be leaving so soon, but also the fact they would be leaving Hueco Mundo for the first time in over one-hundred years; Jakunen responded in a nervous tone, "Well then if you expect to leave on time you should start your briefing."

With a nod Kioshi began speaking. "Last week the Gotei 13 took a major hit in its leadership. 7 captains and 4 lieutenants have been banished including the commander and the lieutenant of the kido corps. Yoruichi Shihōin, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma, Kisuke Urahara, and Tessai Tsukabishi are the captains who have been banished. Lieutenants; Lisa Yadōmaru, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, and Hachigen Ushōda have also been banished.

Eight out of the eleven people I mentioned have been forcibly hollowfied. Kisuke has managed to stabilize them with an invention of his. He created a new element in his study of hollowfication. It is called hōgyoku. By exposing their hollowfied bodies to this element he managed to stop the process from completing creating a perfect hybrid. However they are not in-control of themselves. Since we are experienced in regaining control once hollowfied I figured it would be best if we lent some assistance.

Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai have secured a location in the spiritually enriched zone of Karakura Town, Japan. Tessai currently has all of the hollowfied captains and lieutenants under stasis. He will awaken them one by one once we arrive. We will battle their bodies until they manage to retake control. Once they are in control of their bodies Tessai will heal them and they will assist us with their comrades.

I think that's about it. Do you have any questions Jakunen?"

"None, sir."

"Very well then. Let's leave.

* * *

AN: This chapter was 1780 words without the authors notes or disclaimer. Sorry for the short chapter, however it was necessary for it to be a little short. I have chapter ten pre written. I also have chapters 11 12 and 13 outlined. From now on everything I write will be brand new content. I have an outline so I know where my story is going but I haven't been feeling too creative lately. Due to the lack of creativity after chapter 10 my updates might become sporadic and further apart. I now have a beta so things will be getting updated and fixed shortly. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or even if you did not. Let me know what you liked and/or what you didn't like. That is how I can improve as a author. Goodnight.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: I want to thank Ijiwaruna for following my story.

The following link is for a "story" I created that that contains Supporting Documents For The Silent Protector. Since I don't do a whole lot of explaining in my story (i expect the reader to have at least watched the anime enough to understand) this series of documents is here to assist others in understanding my messed up logic.

s/10263902/1/KPORTL-OSD-FOR-TSP

**I am calling out to anyone who has read the fight between Kioshi and Genryūsai to tell me what you thought of it. I'm having difficulties typing a series of fights in chapter 11. If you guys didn't like the fight I wrote I might just skip them and combine chapters 11 and 12.**

Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and **Review**.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, ideas, locations, or characters that come from the genius that is Tite Kubo.

* * *

Kioshi drew his sword and slashed the air in front of himself. As his sword passed through the air, it appeared to create a tear in the dimensional fabric of hueco mundo, "Garganta." As soon as he spoke that word the tear ripped open revealing a swirling mass of black nothingness. Kioshi stepped into the portal, as soon as his foot entered the Garganta a platform of solid spirit energy formed underneath his feet. Kioshi motioned for Jakunen to follow him into the portal. "Come Jakunen, it is time for us to leave."

In the world of the living there is a small city known as Karakura Town. It is located in Japan, and is known for supernatural sightings. That's because it is the main spiritually enriched zone in the world of the living. Many spirits flock to this location due to the high reishi content. In turn many hollows are drawn to the area due to the large food supply available.

In the center of this city there is a building that appears to belong to a different era. This ancient looking building was a new candy shop known as the Urahara shop. It was a beautiful sunny day at the sweets store, when suddenly the sky itself appeared to rip itself open. A twenty foot wide hole in the sky appeared in front of the store. Two figures stepped out of the hole before it sealed itself back up.

The two figures stood in mid air for a few moments before jumping off an invisible platform and landing on the ground in front of the candy shop. "Kisuke Urahara come out here you scoundrel!" yelled the larger of the two men. Without warning a black and purple blur rushed out of the shop and tackled Kioshi to the ground. "Uncle Kiki!"

-Flashback-

(325 YEARS BEFORE ICHIGO GAINS HIS POWERS)

Nestled deep in the forest of the east 15th rukon district is a compound. This compound is almost as secure as the seireitei. The best assassins the soul society has to offer are trained there. The compound is known as the Shihōin Complex. In this compound a short little girl is running round at extreme speeds. This little girl had short purple hair light brown skin and luminescent yellow eyes.

A man with short spiky purple hair, light brown skin, and yellow eyes that seemed to glow with power appeared. This man's name was Akihiko Shihōin, head of the Shihōin clan, and the captain of the second division. "Yoruichi it is time to come in."

Stopping in her attempts to shunpo Yoruichi turned to her father with a pout on her face. "Awe dad do I have to?"

"Yes my dear you do. I have someone who wants to meet you, so go get cleaned up and meet us in the sitting room."

"Yes father."

Yoruichi trotted off to her bathroom to get changed and rinse of the dirt from her body.

A ten year old Yoruichi walked down the stairs to see her father talking with an individual wearing a hooded cloak. The man in the cloak turned to look at her as she walked down the steps. Yoruichi looked up and saw his eyes; his luminescent, deep, dark, red, eyes.

Yoruichi stopped moving. Fear had taken ahold of her body. She was no longer able to move. What kind of horrible monster had her father let into the house? What kind of beast had glowing blood red eyes?

Noticing his daughter's discomfort and the tears building in her eyes, Akihiko sprang into action. Jumping up from his seat he ran over to his daughter and picked her up. He embraced her in a tight bear hug and whispered in her ear. "It's ok sweetheart. He won't hurt you. He's as gentle as a kitten."

Removing the hood from his head Kioshi spoke up. "It's ok little one I'm sorry I scared you. I promise I won't hurt you."

Sitting back down across from Kioshi with Yoruichi on his lap Akihiko introduced everyone. "Yoruichi this is my long-time friend, and your surrogate uncle Kioshi Mamoru. Kioshi this I my only child, my daughter, Yoruichi.

Still slightly gripped by fear Yoruichi stuttered. "Uncle ki…ki…"

Time skip (3 years later)

It was a beautiful summer day at the Shihōin Complex, when a man in a black hooded cloak appeared. "Uncle kiki!" a bright yellow and brown blur exclaimed as it rocketed across the massive yard.

Catching the brown blur with a tired sigh the man replied in a deadpan tone. "It's Kioshi."

Now that the bright yellow and brown blur wasn't moving it was easy to see that it was a child, a little girl to be exact. "Kiki is a better name."

"Is that so Yoruichi?"

"Yes it's so uncle kiki."

"Not uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Not uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Not uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Not uh."

"Yeah huh."

Realizing that with two equally stubborn people this could go on forever Kioshi came up with a plan. "Not uh."

"Yeah huh."

Smirking Kioshi implemented his plan. "Yeah huh."

"Not un."

Picking up Yoruichi and spinning her around Kioshi exclaimed, "Got you!"

Pouting Yoruichi responded. "No fair."

"All is fair in love and war my little kitten."

Kioshi put Yoruichi down and lightly tapped her shoulder "Tag you're it!"

Laughing up a storm Yoruichi chased after Kioshi.

Time skip (2 years later)

A young man with sandy blonde hair was chasing a fifteen year old girl with vibrant purple hair. They would disappear and reappear in the blink of an eye. They were both very proficient in the ancient art of shunpo and used this to their advantage either getting away from or trying to catch the other.

This is the scene that Kioshi arrived at. He had once again snuck into the soul society to see his surrogate niece. It brought a smile to his face. Yoruichi had made a life-long friend.

Time skip (5 years later)

A man with sandy blonde hair was walking with a woman with vibrant purple hair when they appeared. Ten men dressed in the onmitsukidō uniform arrived via silent shunpo, surrounding the two young adults. Fearing for hers and kisuke's life Yoruichi shouted at the members of the onmitsukidō. "What is the meaning of this? I am the heir of the Shihōin clan I demand to know why you are all here!"

One man stepped towards the two young adults. "Yoruichi Shihōin you have been accused of treason and are to be sentenced to death. Kisuke Urahara you have been accused of accessory to treason and are also to be sentenced to death."

"That is preposterous. Now stand down."

"We're sorry ma'am but our orders are to execute you." One of the men moved in on Kisuke. Kisuke cocked his fist back preparing to fight for his life. He let his fist rip forwards. Just as his fist was about to make contact with the onmitsukidō member's face he disappeared, and then reappeared behind Kisuke and proceeded to chop kisuke's neck with his hand knocking Kisuke unconscious.

"Kisuke!"

While Yoruichi was distracted a member of the surrounding onmitsukidō jumped at her from behind, attempting to tackle her to the ground. Sensing the impending attack Yoruichi blurred out of existence and reappeared behind the attacker and kicked him in the head driving him into the ground.

"She can put up a fight. Everyone move on her immediately."

All of the still conscious members of the onmitsukidō attempted to attack Yoruichi at the same time. In a truly impressive series of flash steps Yoruichi dodged, ducked, dipped, dived, and dodged her way through a mess of arms and legs all attempting to take her out.

Once Yoruichi made it out of the jungle of limbs that were attempting to harm her she kept running. The members of the onmitsukidō pursued her. She knew that if she could make it to the Shihōin Complex her father would keep her safe. She made it about half way before the onmitsukidō members caught up with her.

Yoruichi only had one thought as she was tackled to the ground. "Uncle Kiki where are you?"

Kicking the onmitsukidō member off of her Yoruichi stood up, unfortunately they had once again surrounded her leaving her in her original starting position. Suddenly there was an eruption of fire above their heads. Looking up Yoruichi knew her prayers had been answered. Help had arrived.

Stepping out of the ball of fire and dropping to the ground next to Yoruichi was none other than Kioshi Mamoru. Raising his hand and pointing at a member of the onmitsukidō in front of him, Kioshi spoke. "Leave now or suffer the same fate as your friend over here."

"Fate? What fate? That man is perfectly fine." Once the man had finished speaking the man in question let out a blood curdling scream just before he burst into flame falling to the ground in a neat pile of ash.

"Wha…What the hell did you do to him!?" Yelled out the man who had spoken earlier.

"I have no reason to answer you. Now leave or you will all suffer the same fate."

Letting out a war cry the members of the onmitsukidō all charged at Kioshi and Yoruichi. A second after they started moving they all let out a similar blood curdling scream before all catching fire and falling to the ground in piles of ash.

Kioshi started to walk away, noticing Yoruichi wasn't walking with him, Kioshi turned around and called attention to that fact. "Come Yoruichi we must speak with your father before more assassins are sent out."

"Ok. I just need to get Kisuke." Said Yoruichi just before she disappeared in a burst of shunpo.

Yoruichi came back to Kioshi a little over a minute later with a heave Kisuke slung over her back. Kioshi took Kisuke from Yoruichi and they both departed to the Shihōin Complex.

A tall dark skinned man with short spiky purple hair arrived at the front gates to greet them. "Yoruichi and Kioshi how nice it is to see you both. What happened to Kisuke?"

"He and Yoruichi were attacked by the onmitsukidō. Yoruichi can tell you what happened while I treat Kisuke's injuries."

(5 minutes later)

"What!?"

"It's exactly as I said father."

"Only a member of the elder council could have ordered that assignation."

"I am well aware of that fact Kioshi," snapped Akihiko before he stormed off leaking spirit energy laced with murderous intent.

(1 hour later)

Akihiko called an emergency elder council meeting. In the meeting Akihiko told the elders what had happened. He discovered who had betrayed him and he killed the elder responsible for the attack.

(3 hours later)

"Kioshi, I want you to become Yoruichi's personal body guard. I don't really trust the Fēng Clan for this kind of thing, or at least not until I figure out how deep this betrayal goes."

"Very well. I will do my best my friend."

(2 days later)

"Father…Kisuke and I…well…we are going to join the Shinho Academy."

"I see. If you are set on this path I cannot stop you. Just promise to be safe."

"I will be. Plus I have Uncle Kiki to protect me."

Time skip (4 years later)

Kioshi stood next to Yoruichi as she attended her graduation ceremony.

(2 days later)

Kioshi walked up to a young Shoalin Fēng who was training with two of her brothers. "Shoalin I have watched you train for several years. I believe you are finally ready for your duty."

"And just what would that be sir?"

"The protection of Yoruichi Shihōin. Now go see your father. I do believe he has a gift for you."

-End of Flashback-

Laughing Kioshi replied "How are you my little kitten? It has been too long."

After letting out a giggle at her nickname Yoruichi replied "I have been as well as can be expected. You're right it has been too long. I haven't seen you since I became a captain. Why is that?"

"I'll tell you what. If you get off of me and lead us inside than I will answer all of your questions."

* * *

AN: This chapter was 2035 words without the authors notes or disclaimer. I have no more chapters pre written. I have chapters 11 12 and 13 outlined. From now on everything I write will be brand new content. I have an outline so I know where my story is going but I haven't been feeling too creative lately. Due to the lack of creativity after chapter 10 my updates might become sporadic and further apart. I now have a beta so things will be getting updated and fixed shortly. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or even if you did not. Let me know what you liked and/or what you didn't like. That is how I can improve as a author. Good afternoon, and happy thanksgiving.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: I want to thank psunshine2, Saharra Shadow, QueenOfNight007, Mrakyop, YamiYugiYuki, David Mihvel, Lovetoshea for following my story and Ijiwaruna, QueenOfNight007, Mrakyop, YamiYugiYuki for favoriting my story.

The following link is for a "story" I created that that contains Supporting Documents For The Silent Protector. Since I don't do a whole lot of explaining in my story (i expect the reader to have at least watched the anime enough to understand) this series of documents is here to assist others in understanding my messed up logic.

s/10263902/1/KPORTL-OSD-FOR-TSP

I want to apologize to all of you for how long this has taken. I want you guys and gals to know what happened. I was diagnosed with bipolar when I was 8 years old. (now 21) It is something that I sometimes struggle with. I am really good with dealing with my mania, however my depression is debilitating. I have been struggling with both over the last 8 months. I wish I could promise that it wont happen again, but that's just not possible. The last time it happened this badly was when I was the original beta for desert nocturne, back before the original author stopped writing the story.

Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and **Review**.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights, ideas, locations, or characters that come from the genius that is Tite Kubo.

* * *

Previously on The Silent Protector…

_Laughing Kioshi replied "How are you my little kitten? It has been too long."_

_After letting out a giggle at her nickname Yoruichi replied "I have been as well as can be expected. You're right it has been too long. I haven't seen you since I became a captain. Why is that?"_

_"I'll tell you what. If you get off of me and lead us inside than I will answer all of your questions."_

Now on with the new chapter…

"Now up you go." Said Kioshi as he pushed Yoruichi up off of him.

Yoruichi flew ten feet up into the air, laughing the entire time; she landed on her feet with amazing cat like reflexes.

Yoruichi started walking towards the store front. She turned her head around and spoke with Kioshi in a formal tone. "Alright uncle follow me, Kisuke wanted to speak with you as soon as you got here."

Nodding his head in agreement Kioshi replied in a formal tone as well. "Very well Yoruichi. Please lead the way."

Yoruichi led them into the store, passed the assorted candies, and into the back sitting room. The room was painted a bright light green. There was a single low oak coffee table in the middle of the room with four dark green cushions equally spaced around the table.

Sitting on one of the cushions was a man with shaggy blonde hair dressed in a green kimono with a dark green haori over it. He was sitting at the table with an expectant look on his face sipping what appeared to be a cup of tea.

Sitting next to Kisuke on a cushion with patient expression on his face was Tessai; a large man with short black hair dressed in a black kimono with a deep purple haori over it.

Kioshi sat down on the cushion across from Kisuke. Jakunen elected to lean against the wall. Yoruichi sat down in her cat form between Kioshi and Kisuke.

"How about we get started Kisuke I only have a limited amount of time before I have to return."

"Jumping right into it are we? Why don't you relax for a while? Have a cup of tea. Sit back, and enjoy the company. Maybe spend some quality time with your niece?"

"Sounds like fun. Unfortunately we don't have time for fun. We have several people in the process of hollowfying."

"Fair enough. What's the standard procedure for something like this? I assume you have done this kind of thing before?"

"Yes I have done this before. First we have to fracture their masks. Then we have to tell them to enter their inner world and defeat their inner hollow. While their battling their hollow we will have to occupy their body, which will most likely cause all of us to engage in a tag team battle."

"I see. It sounds pretty straight forward. Will they develop any interesting powers? For example, I know for a fact that you can fire a cero. Should we be worried about them doing the same? What about after they gain control, will they still have those powers?"

"They will become a hollow in the process, so to answer your question, yes expect to see special powers, especially a cero."

-Time skip-

(Five minutes later)

"Wow who would have thought that there was such a huge cavernous space under my little shop?"

"God Kisuke, could you get any more full of yourself?" Deadpanned an annoyed Kioshi.

"Of course. Would you like to see?" replied Kisuke in a jovial voice.

"No!" quickly shouted Yoruichi Kioshi and Jakunen all at the same time.

"So cruel." Said Kisuke with fake tears rolling down his face.

It was then that Kioshi took notice to the piles of bodies on the floor. "Kisuke are theses them?"

Quickly sobering up Kisuke replied to Kioshi's question. "Yes that's them. It was a terrible tragedy. I wish I could have done more but all I was able to do was stabilize them."

"You did all you could. That's what's important.

"Shinji Hirako is the long, straight haired, blonde captain. Kensei Muguruma is the captain with short white hair. Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi or 'Rose' as his friends called him is the captain with long wavy blonde hair. Love Aikawa is the captain with the big afro." Said Kisuke as he pointed to each of the unconscious captains lying on the ground.

"And the other four? Who are they?"

"The long black haired woman is Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru. Mashiro Kuna is the female lieutenant with mid-length green hair. The blond female lieutenant is Hiyori Sarugaki. Hachigen Ushōda is the large pink haired man, he is the former vice commander of the kido corps.

"Alright let's crack his mask and get things started. I'm going to be fighting first so everyone please get back. Tessai we are going to need a ten cubic meter barrier over myself and Shinji. I want all spiritual energy to be completely sealed off."

Grunting with effort, Tessai replied, "As you wish"

Immediately after speaking a bright translucent green box materialized in the space Kioshi had specified. Kioshi walked over to Shinji's body, slung him over his shoulder, and walked into the barrier.

Kioshi gently laid Shinji down on the ground inside the barrier. He unsheathed his zanpakutō, pressed the tip to Shinji's mask, shattering it, and bringing Shinji back to a state consciousness.

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" Rattled off a shocked Shinji.

"You were attacked and then hollowfied. You are in the world living. I am Kioshi Mamoru, I'm a friend."

"I don't care if you're the spirit king himself, I don't know you, and I don't trust those I don't know. Who are you a friend of, because I certainly don't know you?"

Sensing kioshi's rising temper Kisuke decided to step in. "He's a friend of mine."

"Kisuke? Thank god you're here, what happened to us? Who is this guy?"

"You were partially hollowfied. Tessai put you in stasis to keep the corruption from spreading, and entirely consume you. 'This guy' is Kioshi Mamoru. He is a specialist in the field of hollowfication, and he is a very close friend of mine. Most of my knowledge of hollowfication has come from studying his personal notes."

"Well I don't trust him. So what's going to happen to us?"

"Listen here you little shit, I am taking time out of my busy schedule to help you and your friends. You don't need to trust me; all you need to do is shut up and listen to me."

"Kioshi don't be so harsh. They've just been through a severe trauma. It's normal for them to be a bit guarded." Interrupted Yoruichi before things could escalate further.

"Alright fine, but let's get this show on the road."

"Ok, so what do I need to do?"

"Just enter your inner world and defeat the representation of your hollow powers."

"What will it look like?"

"If it's anything like mine you'll know when you see it."

* * *

Shinji arrived in a field of fragrant pink flowers with a puzzled look on his face. "Hello?" Only silence greeted him. It was unnerving. Normally the wind blew through the field picking up the scent of the flowers that grew there. But there was nothing. No sound no movement, just nothing.

Suddenly Shinji felt a compulsion to walk towards the far edge of the field. After a little bit of walking he started to notice some wilted flowers. As he progressed it just got worse, until he arrived in a circle of dead, decaying flowers. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A slight breeze started to blow. Instead of the sweet smell of the flowers that grow in the field all Shinji could smell was death and decay. Then as if carried by the wind Shinji heard a reply to his question in a strange duel tone voice. "I see you have come to die Shinji."

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"Sadly I don't have a name, and I'm right in front of you."

Suddenly I dust devil erupted in the middle of the dead flowers. It lasted only a few seconds, and in its wake another Shinji was reviled. Except for this new Shinji was an inverted copy of himself. Down to the last fingernail every color Shinji wore the new nameless Shinji wore only in the opposite color.

"So you're my inner hollow, you're not what I expected."

"And just what did you expect Shinji?"

"I don't know, something more intimidating maybe."

"I see. Well what you see is what you get."

"Look I don't mean to be rude but I need to help my friends. Would you mind if we got this show on the road?"

"No, by all means attack. Just remember not to miss, because if I win you will never get your body back. This battle is for your life, so don't hold back, or you will perish."

Getting into a fighting stance Shinji quickly replied, "I see. It's a good thing I never lose than huh?"

Sliding into his own stance the not Shinji made his final response before launching himself towards Shinji. "There's a first time for everything."

* * *

Back in the outside world Shinji's body was once again starting to hollowfy. It brought itself to his knees; he stabbed his zanpakutō into the ground and used it to get himself standing. He turned towards Kioshi and let out a deafening roar. Then faster than most eyes could follow Kioshi launched himself at Shinji. Slash, jab, slash, slash, jab. Over and over again the cycle repeated sometimes in a different order, but for the most part the same. For nearly twenty-five minutes this lasted before Kioshi finally had to take a break. Seeing an opening Kioshi made one final slash and cut Shinji open from one side of his ribcage to the other. "Jakunen tag out"

"You got it!"

As Kioshi and Jakunen passed each other Kioshi gave some final words. "Be careful, he is quite powerful and he pushed me to the limit of my sealed state. That is no laughing matter."

Jakunen eased into a relaxed fighting stance and called out his shikai. "Burn and Devour, Hi no ō!"

After Jakunen uttered those words he was entirely consumed by the flames originating from his zanpakutō. After a moment the flames died down revealing Jakunen covered in flames with a burning crown on his head. "Alright hollow let's do this."

-Time Skip-

(20 minutes)

Kioshi had awoken Kensei next. Kisuke battled Kensei for 20 minutes before tagging out with Yoruichi who battled Kensei for 15 minutes. Kioshi then battled Kensei for 10 minutes before

Kensei regained control of his body. Tessai then proceeded to heal Kensei, Kensei rested for the rest of the day.

Kioshi and Kisuke decide upon and instill a strict 10 minute limit for the rest of the battles.

Kioshi decided to wake up Love next. Kioshi, Jakunen, and Kisuke all battle for the full 10 minutes. Yoruichi however only battled for 7 minutes before Love regained control of his body.

Tessai didn't need to heal Love, because he had instant regeneration. However that technique was extremely taxing on Love so he needed to rest for a while. The fight with Rōjūrō proceeded in a similar fashion before Kioshi ordered everyone to rest for the night.

Tessai decided to show his apparent prowess in the kitchen by cooking dinner for everyone. Kioshi and Kisuke talked about current events in the soul society. Kisuke asked about how Kioshi got banished. Kioshi told Kisuke about Maria Aizen. Kisuke in turn told Kioshi about Sosuke Aizen. Kioshi and Kisuke decide that they must have wielded an extremely similar if not the same zanpakutō. Kisuke and Kioshi suspect that Maria was Sosuke's mother. After a long discussion about the Aizen family Kioshi bid Kisuke a goodnight.

* * *

AN: This chapter was 1867 words without the authors notes or disclaimer. I have no more chapters prewritten. I have chapter 12 outlined. From now on everything I write will be brand new content. I have an outline so I know where my story is going but I haven't been feeling too creative lately. Due to the lack of creativity after chapter 10 my updates might become sporadic and further apart. I now have a beta so things will be getting updated and fixed shortly. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story or even if you did not. Let me know what you liked and/or what you didn't like. That is how I can improve as a author. Good afternoon, and have a happy summer.


End file.
